Ahh Sweet Love
by Promisedmemories
Summary: To Kagome life has never been easy but when Sesshomaru has intrest she finds it nerving but she learns how to deal. SxK
1. Chapter 1

PromisedMemories

Prolog

Many gathered as a child was born. It did not cry nor call out for its mother. It's widen eye's looking around slowly. "Kagome," The woman that had been in labor spoke softly. Her eye's shined up brightly. She held out her arms and took the child in her arms. "My baby," She whispered. The man took the child and went to another room. The woman closed her eyes as the machine went dead. The sound of the machine was now in harmony of the room…silent.

The Legend

Yawing as a young teenaged girl sat up lazily up on her bed. Her small wolf pup waiting for her to rise more. Stretching she heard a satisfying 'pop'. She rose up slowly and combed her hand through her hair. "Kagome are you up," Her father had shouted a little loudly. "Hurry Hun," A female voice rang in her ears. She always felt out of place when near her 'mother' but guessing it was just a phase. She kept silent knowing they were used to her like that.

Bounding down the stairs she stayed on the bottom steps waiting for her pup, Tala. She smiled softly as she heard her scruffling around upstairs trying to keep up. As she walked into the kitchen she took out raw meat into Tala's bowl giving her water as well. "Empty…," She whispered sighing. She looked at the clock and groaned. She slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and grabbed her keys. "Later Tala," She called behind her as she closed the door walking to her car. Black. A stunning detail she did her self a wolf on the side making it look un real.

The inks blending in so perfectly. It was a pack of wolfs all running wild. One in particular was in the front leading them. It shined like crystal white but it faded into a blush blue. The other's smoky black with water dripping from their fur making all of them glisten. Clouds going past them, underneath, and above them. On the hood was a real jewel that was placed in the center. It looked to be coated in real blood and shined like a new star. Her name elegantly written underneath. Her parents were pretty wealthy. Ok they were beyond rich. But she didn't let anyone but few no that information. They would just use her like many others have done so in the past. Though a couple did not know about her wealth and befriended her for her. When they had found out they didn't care. Only that their friend was well her self.

She climbed in the car and headed out. She chuckled as she saw Tala from the window barking happily as she backed up. When she started on the road to her school her mood went grim. Her body tensed as she parked her car. It was a private school the one thing she hated the most. Everyone judged her and they all ways want to get to her wanting to make her feel worthless. She didn't let them though. As she went into the school door the principle waved to her lightly all ready used to her wearing her clothes.

Today she felt something horrible something unknown that was going to happen. So she dressed so. As she went to her home room people once again looked at her like she had grown two heads. Her pants having small chains and rips here and there. Her shirt was all fishnet with a dragon shirt underneath. Her hair pinned in a nice bun with strands of her hair loose framing her face. Her shoes were white with black lace. As she got into one of her classes she saw she was late.

The teacher looked up from the lesson and cleared his throat. "Well nice for you to join us Ms. Higurashi," The strong voice made it simple to know he was male. She held in her sigh as she answered. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Grey," She said politely her eye's blank. He only nodded and told her to sit down. As she passed others to get to her seat she heard them whisper. "Can you believe her," One had spoken to the next. "Look the freak is here," Another spoke.

She gritted her teeth as she sat down silently. She placed her bag on her desk as the teacher spoke again. She looked out the window and blocked out the whisperers. She took out her Ipod and hid the head phones behind the strands of her hair. She played the music and looked out the window once more.

As it played se thought about her feeling this morning. She felt agony. It hurt her heart and head. She felt the emotional balance that she never got used to. She closed her eyes as she confused her self. All her thoughts going every where trying to get an answer. She heard the bell ring as she got up quickly heading up stairs as she bumped into some and she blinked surprised. "Sorry I didn't see you," She apologized feebly. As if her energy was drained. The other student was the same. He looked at her as if he known her from some where. "It's ok," He said gathering his composer. Kagome nodded and headed off again.

As she sat down she sighed in relief. It was art and now she paint what she felt in her mind. The teacher wasn't there but she got her things and went to the other corner away from people. She looked at the paint on her table. It took her the whole class to paint what she felt. She smiled lightly as she looked her work over. In a split second she felt it again.

Her hand let go of the paint brush as it hit the ground. Her eye's wide with hurt or some other emotion. Her own body trembling with unknown reason that she couldn't control.

Before the class was over she bolted out of the room grabbing her bag. She ran to her car as fast she could. She quickly got out the parking lot. She drove not sure where to go. Then she saw some familiar streets. Her eyes widen even bigger as she saw it was her street. As she got closer her mouth opened only to be a whisper. "…No…w,"


	2. Chapter 2

PromisedMemories

In Between

Sesshomaru had sighed as he got out of his car. Today was the first day of school for him. He had moved from his mother's house only to land in his father's. Inuyasha got out of the car as well and left his half brother there. He went to the main office not bothering to call for Sesshomaru. He was mad just as he was since they had to move in together. His friends Koga and some others had lived in the neighbor hood when they found out about the brother coming to live in with them. Inuyasha sighed annoyingly and told the principle about Sesshomaru.

As he looked around he saw that it was a pretty big school. The roof had a fence around it so. He knew that was going to be his lunch area. He didn't like the noise. After seeing himself inside and saw that his half brother had informed the principle. He walked in the office and got his classes. As well his locker. He had athletics last class. The only thing he would be willing to do and would stay awake. He wondered what people would do when they saw him. He slowed down as he walked down the hall way hearing some people. As he turned the corner he saw a girl in black and one of his childhood friends, Jayden. He watched as he saw the girl rush and Jayden shrug it off. When she left Sesshomaru caught up with him. "Hey," He said hoping he would remember him. When Jayden turned around he blinked a couple times. His eyes showing shocked. He then got a big grin and spoke "Dude you're here….man has life been boring sense you left," He said shoving him playfully. Sesshomaru only shook his head giving a ghost smile. After a while he showed him his classes and he was in luck he had all the same classes but one. Art. By the time he saw all his classes he regretted it. All the girls tried to give him his number and wanted a date. He literally ran out of the room when the bell rang calling back to Jayden he would meet up later.


	3. Chapter 3

PromisedMemories

With Kagome

"Way!" Kagome's car came to a halt as she jumped out of her car after parking it. Her friends from the other schools were her. They all had met each other when she threw party hooking up with each other. Everyone was smiling and laughing as Kagome jumped on them all. Well tried. "Man I missed you all," She said grinning.

Sango one her best friends agreed. "We missed you to I mean really missed you." She said cocking her head the side towards Shippo who was pouting. Kagome chuckled softly and tackled Shippo. "Aw I missed you very much," She kissed his head gently as a mother would a son. He started to cry missing his mother figure a lot. He hugged her back forgiving her. Everyone laughed again but not making fun of. They all missed her.

Sango, Shippo, Rin, Ayame, Bankotsu, Ginta, Jineni, Kagura, Kanna, Kikyou, Kohaku, Sango's older brother, Souta and Suikotsu had come to see her. Souta was Kagome's half brother but loved him just like a younger sister would. She invited them in laughing which she hadn't in a while. They piled in the living room and the all shouted. "We are going to be going to your school!" They yelled happily. Kagome doubled over as she stared at the. Then, "Are you serious," She hugged them all over again and Shippo would be a in the 9th grade as well Rin but that didn't matter to her. He clung to her smiling. He was pretty short but he was cute. Rin was cute as well both had a thing for each other but were to shy.

Kikyou looked around and saw Tala. She nudged Kanna who was laughing and saw Tala as well and grinned. "Kagome dear where is our beloved wolf," Kikyou asked in a sing song voice. Kagome blinked then laughed. She turned up stairs and whistled loudly. Everyone cringed and Kagome cringed as well. "Sorry," She mumbled forgetting what they were for moment. Tala came down in hurry wearing a skirt and a shirt. Kanna was right behind her laughing. Kagome narrowed her eyes playfully. "My poor pup what have they done to you," She said like she was in a play. After a while everyone was having a good time. Music was on and now the small get together was a huge party. Only people who knew Kagome and her friends came though. Her parents were out of town for the next two weeks. Hell yeah!

Threw out the night every one was having a good time. It was after 3 when everyone started to leave. Kagome yawned as she waved to Sango. She headed in side and got ready for bed after helping Tala out of the outfit Kanna had managed to get her in. She couldn't wait they were all going to the school she was going in. Now she had a reason to smile a reason to laugh and enjoy school. She looked around and saw her place a mess but would clean it up next morning. She fell on her bed as she fell into a deep sleep. Shippo was allowed to stay. He was in the next room. He dropped his appearance as he relaxed snuggling into the bed. With everyone they also dropped the illusion they but on them self's to look human only when they were safe in they're own home. They all waited for morning as well.


	4. Chapter 4

PromisedMemories

Time for School

Sesshomaru groaned as he woke up to Inuyasha banging on the door. He got ready quickly not wanting to be late. He put on his uniform and put his silver hair in a high pony tail. He walked down the stairs and saw Inuyasha waiting for him not to happy to see he was going to be late if they didn't hurry. "Hurry up," He called going out the door grumbling. Sesshomaru stayed silent his face impassive.

As they got to school they're a huge crowd outside. Some girls turned their heads when they saw the two boys and squealed loudly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went to his class. As for the group many teacher's had to come and pull the kids back in the classes. After everything got settled school started as normally talk about new students all over the place. Sesshomaru had first History first, Mr. Grey as the teacher. He sat down in his seat which was close to the door. As class started 12 new students came in. They were wearing the uniforms but added their own style. As the piled in their eyes scanned the room but didn't find the person.

The teacher coughed and spoke, "Hello I'm Mr. Grey. Please introduce your self's to the class," He directed. The all nodded and faced everyone. Sango was the one who stepped up and spoke, "Hello I'm Sango," She bowed curtly and sat down in the back near the window but left a seat open near her. "The name is Ayame," She went and sat near Sango. "I'm Bankotsu," He said smiling making some girls blush to them self's. Ginta, Jineni, Kagura, Kanna, Kikyou, Kohaku, Souta and Suikotsu all went up. Kohaku had said he was Sango's older brother. Souta said nothing for Kagome because she would want to say it. They all sat near the window knowing full well she was coming. Sesshomaru had fallen in a light sleep as they spoke.

Kagome woke up early to clean up the house. She woke up Shippo and told him to help as well. Rin had come over to clean as well. After a while it took them four hours to fix up the place. When she looked at the clock she sighed and got ready. She put on her usual attire consisting of black and chains. Shippo and Rin in the uniform. She yawned as they got in the car and sped to school. "Just say you missed the bus," She said as both kids got out. They giggled and nodded running off into the building. She smiled then went to her building. She got out and grabbed her bag slinging it over her shoulder as she walked in and headed to her locker. She remembered today was the day that her best friends in rolled. She grinned and headed to her History class.

When she got there she opened the door and stepped in. She then heard the whispers and held in a sigh. Mr. Grey turned and saw her and nodded. "Kagome take your seat," He went back to teaching. She nodded then turned her head and saw all of them smirking. She smirked back and headed to her seat near the window and next to Sango. Since they all had up their human form their senses dulled so they couldn't talk with out raising their voices. It went like this for every class. Now it was time for lunch.

Sesshomaru had gotten his lunch early and quickly made it to the roof. He looked out into the sky and watched enjoying the silent. He had saw Kagome enter the calls and his interest peeked. He watched as she smirked and wondered what she was thinking. He saw the 'group' leave and saw he had all the same classes so far. He tied his hair in a low pony tail and sat against the small building that was on top of the roof to keep things in.

Kagome had forgotten to feed before she got to school. She looked at everyone then behind her. "Guys….roof," She got from the table and went to find food. Everyone understood and would meet her up there. When the reached the roof they didn't sense Sesshomaru and leaned against the fence. "Damn...do you think she will drain the poor kid," Sango asked with a yawn. Souta frowned then shrugged. "I hope not she has more control than any of us," He pointed out looking up in the sky. "Ya plus knowing her she likes to play with her prey so we are ok Kagome knows what she's doing," Kikyou giggled. Everyone laughed lightly then went silent when the door opened.

Kagome had cornered a young girl that was about the same age. She used her mind tricks to make her follow her. As she led her to the roof her thirst grew a little more. When she got up there she saw everyone. "Hey I found some one," She went into the middle and the girl slowly got out of the daze. She looked around and whimpered. "What…do you want," She took a step back as they dropped their human form. All of them looked scary yet beautiful. Kagome chuckled then stopped. "Make a barrier I don't want to be disturbed," She ordered Kanna. She nodded and held out a mirror. It erected a barrier around Kagome and the girl only.

Bankotsu sniffed the air and thought he smelled something but ignored it. He petted his braid on his shoulder keeping an eye on the place. Suikotsu had his kit out. He had bandages for the girl for later on. Sesshomaru had seen them all and hid. For some reason he was able to see with in the barrier. He saw Kagome and wanted to go and talk to her which probably get him killed. He stayed to watch.

In the barrier the girl was frightened. She scrambled to her feet when she fell down and tried to run but the barrier made it impossible. She turned around only to have Kagome in front of her. She pressed her self back as possible. She knew Kagome only as a freak because of everyone else but now seeing her for her self made her scared for her life. As for Kagome her self she was smirking at her. "…Tell me your name," She whispered leaning into her. Her mouth close to the girl's ear. The girl shivered but answered, " M-Mina," Kagome licked her outer ear making Mina tremble. "How old are you," She asked another question. "…18," Mina leaned in closer wanted more. Her mind was going fuzzy but gave in. Kagome pulled back and took a clawed hand and pulling her with her. She wrapped it around Mina's waist bringing the flushed girl to her body. She ran her hand down her back slowly making her shiver her breathing quickening. "Do you like when I touch you," Kagome asked while she kissed down to her neck. Mina nodded panting softly and shivering.

Kikyou sniffed the air and leaped up into the sky. She looked down at the group and spotted Sesshomaru and growled loudly. Everyone but Kanna jumped into the air.


	5. Chapter 5

PromisedMemories

Intruder

"Holy…shit," Sesshomaru shot up when he heard a growl. He looked up and saw some one who looked like Kagome. He stepped back but froze when she landed on top of the small building. He turned around and saw all the new kids surrounding him. Except for Kanna for she needed to keep the barrier up. He heard another growl and saw it to be Souta. "Who the hell are you," Souta crouched down his eyes narrowed. "More like why didn't we know you where here," Sango asked stepping forward. Everyone knew what she was talking about and growled loudly. Their claws extended.

"I'm Sesshomaru," He announced trying to hide his shock with a blank face and cold voice. "I do not know why you didn't know I was here," He was confused on that part. He only knew himself as the full demon on the school and hid it as well. He then dropped his from and he became his usual self. His clothes changed as well. Everyone stepped back and hissed. "Lord Sesshomaru…I see now," It was Jineni, Kagura, and Kohaku who stopped growling. Everyone else looked at them then their eyes widen. They looked back to him and stepped back. They weren't afraid but he might stop Kanna and Kagome. "Lord Sesshomaru we did not intend to harm you but make sure you were not a threat to Kagome," Jineni spoke calmly and bowed showing his apology.

He nodded and glanced back but Kikyou blocked his view. She wouldn't let him see the barrier nor Kagome. Souta went back to Kanna and waited. He wanted to make sure everything was going ok.

In the barrier Kagome was seducing Mina. Her hands grabbed Mina's chest ever so lightly teasing her. She kissed her jaw line softly then whispered. "Blood," She moved her hair out of the way as her hands went to Mina's waist to keep her up. She sucked on the skin that she was going to bite into. She kissed her ear then her fangs grew a little and she bit down breaking the skin on her neck. Mina groaned as she tilted her head to the side. Her mouth parted as she panted. Her body relaxing as Kagome fed.

It took the whole lunch hour to feed Kagome. When she finished her lips were covered in Mina's blood but she licked them clean. She looked at Mina's pale body and smirked. She was still alive and she would only see it as a dream. She placed a small chant on her so she wouldn't see the marks on her neck also nobody else. When she spoke she commanded that Kanna release her. Kanna let her mirror go and it disappeared and she smiled lightly. "Did you get your fill," She asked looking to the girl's body. Kagome nodded then she sniffed the air. She looked at Souta. "Take her to the nurse and say she fainted from the lack of sleep," She ordered. He nodded and picked up Mina's body and left.

When he left she looked over and saw Kikyou's back side. "Kanna come," She jumped and landed behind Ayame. "Explain," She demanded. Ayame nodded slowly. "_Lord Sesshomaru_ has graced us with his presence," She said while everyone stopped talking to him and listened. "I see…," Kagome eyed Sesshomaru and narrowed her eyes. "You're the one I sensed in class I knew the half breed twit Inu-trasha wasn't as strong," She rolled her eye's.

In turn Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I'm not the half breed so refrain from putting me and him in a sentence," He kept his stance his shock fading. Kagura looked between the both of them and stepped in the middle her fan in her hand as she played with it. "Kagome lets skip school for today," She suggested. They rest agreed and all waited for her response. She was still looking at Sesshomaru and nodded. "Fine," She muttered.

Sesshomaru smirked. "So your running away from fright," He mocked her. She glared now and charged at him pinning him to the ground. He blinked his eyes wide he glared back at her and used his poison claws on her. She howled and jumped back. By that time Souta had come back. He held his half sister back from killing the guy. "Kagome calm down," He whispered nuzzling her head gently. In a instant she did. She relaxed and nodded. He looked over at Sesshomaru. "Look _Lord Pain in the Ass_ you don't know who we are so don't mess around. We didn't do shit but it was your mistake to push Kagome into attacking after she fed so next we wont hold her back," Souta stated calmly. Everyone had gotten behind the two and went back to their human form. Sesshomaru had to admit he was surprised that she had that much power. But also angered at Souta's words though he knew where true. He went back to his human from and nodded. He went back to class coming in 40 minutes late.

As for the rest Kagome went back to her form falling asleep in Souta's arms. He picked her up still in his vampric form. "Lets go to her place its big enough," He jumped high and called a demon disk to take them to her house.


	6. Chapter 6

The Club and Questions

When Kagome woke up she was in her room. Rin and Shippo were in there to. When they saw her awake they jumped on her. "Your OK," They smiled brightly giving her sloppy kisses on her face. Kagome made a face causing the both of them to go into a fit of giggles. They ran out of the room and into the living room. "She's awake," They announced and then ran off to play with Tala. The older kids shook their heads laughing at the three.

They all stood when she came down the stairs. She was groggy because she had used some of her strength on Sesshomaru and that took a lot of energy of out her. "Hey…so we know now that Sesshomaru is the other demon…dog demon to be exact," Jineni spoke softly. It was his nature. Sango nodded turning to Kagome. "How come we didn't sense him when he was in class," She asked her. She shrugged not knowing the answer. "I believe he his stronger than our kind just by a little," She sighed and sat down near Souta. The only reason she was clam near him was he has her blood line in him. So his blood calls to hers to stay calm and at peace. They all knew it so they know what to watch for. She glanced towards the other room where Shippo, Rin, and Tala were playing.

She dropped her form and so did the other's. She looked at her friends and sighed. "Kikyou try to get him to court you," She proclaimed. They all looked at her nervously. "But I don't like Sesshomaru….I like his younger half brother Inuyasha," She stated looking down. Kagura snickered and stopped when she glared at her. "OK…Kagura what about you," She asked looking at her. "I will try Kagome but I think he has interest in you," She smirked and started to snicker again. She rolled her eyes and curled up in Souta's side. He shook his head laughing as well. She growled at him and pinched his cheek. "Ow! Ow! Ok let go!!" He tried to move away but she got a good grip. She smirked and pulled harder. When she let go there was a big red dot on his face.

She nodded at her work. She looked around and sighed. "Come on let's go to a club its getting boring," She got up and stretched. "Shippo Rin get ready," She called out to them. They cheered and raced to Kagome's room so they can get dressed. Though they were shy around each other they couldn't help it when they got excited. All the girls giggled and nodded. They headed out to their houses in their forms. It was much faster. The guys would stay in the uniform but would change it off. They ripped off the sleeves showing their muscles. The opened the front to show their chest and they kept the pants the same. Most had long hair so they kept it down. Souta had short hair but it was working for him.

When they got back into her house they were waiting for Kagome. When she came down she had her hair in a loose braid. Some strands framing her face. Her shirt had a rose on it that was bleeding. She had a skirt on that went to her knees and high boots. Her gloves going up to her elbows. Everything was black but the rose. She had on a chocker on that was red. She saw Kagura and nodded. "Call up Sesshomaru and try to keep distance from us but don't forget," She ordered her. She nodded. She went outside and did what she was told.

Shippo and Rin came down wearing almost similar. Shippo had skater shorts on with a loose shirt that had 'I'm cute let me bite you'. He smiled and went Kagome's side. Rin came down wearing a pink skirt and a white shirt. They all laughed and headed out. Souta picked up Rin and put her on his back. She giggled and nuzzled into him. Shippo held hands with his mother figure. Kagura shut her cell phone off and caught up with them. "Ok he's coming but we have to pick him up," She sighed knowing they were walking. "Fine let's go," Kagome picked up speed and was at his house in 5 minutes. They all looked up at the house. "For some one who doesn't want to be known at school sure as hell shows it outside," Bankotsu whistled. They shook their heads and saw the door open. Sesshomaru stepped out and nodded. Kagome and Kagura glanced at each other and nodded.

Sesshomaru glanced at the kids and blinked. "You take children to clubs," He asked. "Hey mister we always go," Rin chirped up from Souta's back. He glanced at her and narrowed his eyes. "What are you taking the girl to feed on," He took in the bright colors Rin had on. It was Shippo who broke the silence. He smiled innocently up at him and walked up to him letting go of Kagome's hand. "You know mister you are starting to upset my Mom and me," He smiled then kicked his knee hard. In a blink of an eye Shippo was in the air being strangled. Kagome snarled and crouched down. "Let him go," She bared her fangs. Kagura went to Sesshomaru quickly. "Please let him down he meant no harm," She stated bowing. He glanced at her and threw him to Kagome who caught him quickly. She started to sooth him. Rin had glared at Sesshomaru. "You big meanie! I'm one of them," She yelled. He was surprised but didn't show it.

After the little miss half they began to go to the club. Rin and Shippo were holding hands now. It was innocent enough. Souta near Kagome and Kagura near Sesshomaru. Everyone else were behind them. When they got to the club loud music was playing and people were out side waiting to get in. They didn't have to wait long because Sesshomaru came with them and also they always went to this club for a reason. Shippo and Rin ran off to the right giggling while the other laughed. Kagura pulled Sesshomaru to dance which he agreed to. Kagome had gone to a room in the club taking some people with her.

Sango kept on eye on the two on the two who were dancing. Everything was going as planned so far. Kikyou had saw Inuyasha at the same club and smiled. He came over to her and asked her to dance. She agreed and they headed to where Kagura was. They began to dance near them. It was all going good until Inuyasha's friends got in.

Kagome came out to see what was wrong. She saw Kagura pissed off with some guy. Sesshomaru just as pissed. Kikyou had looked offended. Other's had left to her guess when she didn't see them. Threw the music she heard them perfectly. She started to walk towards them and Shippo and Rin came back going on each of her said. She glanced at the DJ and he nodded. He stopped the music. They all dropped their forms and people started to leave.

"What's going on," She asked crossing her arms. Inuyasha looked over at her his dog ears flicking around a little. He frowned. "Look who it is the Freak in the flesh," He stood his ground. Shippo looked at him and jump in the air. "Fox Fire," He shouted and green fire came out around him going to Inuyasha. Rin stepped out and closed her eyes. "Ground Rupsher," Her eyes opened and the ground around him went all around him surrounding him. All Kagome's group cheered. Kikyou sighed. "…Shippo…Rin...please he didn't mean to offend me or Kagome," She knew the little one's were strong. They looked at her and looked at Kagome. She nodded and they stop their attacks.

Sesshomaru came over and punched him square in the face. He glanced at them. "..Tell me. What are you all," He asked looking at all of them again.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Before the Club Mess

Sesshomaru had been in his room. He was finishing up last minute homework. When his phone rang he thought it was his father. When he answered he was slightly surprised. He was wondering how Kagura gotten his number. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru," He heard her voice speak. "Hello…Ms….," He had forgotten her name. "Kagura Milord," She answered his question. "Sorry I've been busy sorry If I don't remember some things," He apologized to her. On the other line he heard children laugh of some sort. "Would you like to come to club with me and my friends," She asked holding in a sigh. He nodded but then remembered he was on a phone. "A club? I see very well then I would," He said his good-byes to her and went to get ready.

When he was done he went out side to wait and saw them already there. He saw Kagome and Kagura nod. His eyes wondered to the little boy who was yawning in boredom. He saw the little girl known as Rin. He had thought she was a human and they were taking her as a snack. It angered him and spoke it. Then the little boy had come up to him spoke then kicked his knee which have you know did hurt. He dangled the boy known as Shippo in the air his eyes narrowed. He heard Kagura and held in a sigh and threw the boy aside. When he heard Rin he could've smacked him self. He caused yet another problem.

After the dilemma they started to head to the club. It was easy enough to get to. When they were inside he saw the little kids run off laughing. He wondered why they were trusted to leave by them self's in a club for older teens. Kagura and asked him to dance and he said yes. He glanced around and saw Inuyasha and hoped he wouldn't cause anything problems. He saw Souta go with the kids to make sure they didn't kill anyone with their games. As for the one who looked like Kagome she went with his half brother. Kagome her self had went some where.

After a while he was having a good time. He even smiled. He didn't notice when his half brother started to dance near him or Kikyou. Then all of a sudden Inuyasha's worthless friends came. Koga and some others. Miroku was one of them. One thing ran in his mind when one of the idiots insulted Kagura and Kikyou. _'…They are so…stupid,'_ He couldn't even find the right word. He shook his head sighing. He picked up on what Inuyasha had said and he got angry him self. "Dude do you think the Freak Kagome is here I think it would be fun to bang her," He had laughed at his own joke. Sesshomaru couldn't help but get angry.

Speak of the Freak. Kagome was there looking around. She had glanced at the DJ and he stopped the music. People had saw them go and drop their forms and started to leave. So he dropped his as well. Inuyasha and his friends as well dropped the act. Souta had come and leaned on the wall yawning. Bankotsu had left with some girl also his brother. (You can guess who that is…)

Inuyasha had opened his mouth and in a blink of an eye he was surrounded by fire and the earth. When Kikyou had asked them to stop and she explained for him they had waited before stopping. That's when he stepped up and punched him in the face. He heard some of them snicker but he didn't care. What he saw had made his brain go crazy for what type of demons they were. Not only were the Vampires…he thinks at this point but they have something more than just that. So he asked out of confusion and frustration. "..Tell me. What are you all," He asked looking at all of them. He wanted answers and now.

* * *

Hey everyone, 

So far I've started this story in a confusing way but don't worry it will make sense later. I promise! I had started this story with different people but then I guess it turned all around when I started to think on it. So I hope you like it! There is about 12 chapters in all.


	8. Chapter 8

Truth Be Told

Kagome couldn't help laughing when Inuyasha crashed into the wall. Shippo and Rin joined in. After a while they stopped and Rin giggled. She stepped up and bowed. "Well to answer your question Lord Sesshomaru," She stopped and giggled again. "I'm Rin and I'm Element Inu-Demon, I control earth and matter in the air," She smiled brightly. "I'm being nice 'cause you punched Inuyasha and he made boom," She went back to Kagome's side smiling.

Shippo sighed and bowed. "As well I'm Shippo. I control fire and anything than can make a spark. I'm also part Inu-Demon," He went back to Kagome and took her hand yawning cutely. "Also I'm her son," He yawned again. Kagome smiled and picked him and handed him to Souta.

"I'm Souta, Kagome's half brother, unlike you and the mutt we get along and like each other's company. I'm full Demon a mix between to strong type. We are not in liberty to tell you." He cradled Shippo. Rin started to get tired as well and walked towards Sesshomaru. She tugged on his sleeve softly. She rubbed her eye while she looked up at him. "Can you carry me," She asked with a yawn.(Picture that isn't it cute??!) If Sesshomaru was shocked he had a good way of hiding it. He nodded numbly and he crouched down picking up Rin gently. She in turn snuggled in his chest falling asleep quickly.

Sango was surprised and smiled warmly at the picture. "…Welcome….to our family," She whispered for only her self to hear. She went up next. "I was originally human, a slayer, I was trained to kill all demons but I was on a brink on death when I was offered a chance to live. They one who helped me through the change is now my savoir. I'm full Demon a Cat Demon at that," She stated proudly.

"I'm Kikyou and yes I know I look like Kagome but we hold no family relations it was She sighed lightly remembering Inuyasha had stated _'…Why do you look like the Freak,'_ She had slapped him but looked like that didn't get threw. She bowed out of sheer boredom "Like Sango I was a Shrine Maiden. I was protector of a certain jewel. I was in the brink of death and basically the same story as Sango," She would not rather think anymore.

"Kagura is the name. I'm a Wind Demon. As you can tell from the title I control the wind." That was short and sweet. So far Kagura was on Kagome's good list instead on her shitlist. In the corner Kagome was sulking. Her best friends but Kagura were telling him what they were. Even Souta but at least he didn't say anymore.

Jineni looked at Kagome then back to Sesshomaru. He bowed in respect. "I'm sorry I wish not to say," He felt Kagome brighten up a little. He was accepted by her first. His first real friend. He wouldn't do say anything because he didn't want to hurt in a way.

Kohaku sighed and pointed to Sango. "I'm her older brother you figure it out," He didn't feel the need to talk. He brighten Kagome's mood as well.

Ayame tilted her head. "I'm a Wolf demon…kinda," She muttered a little. He heard her. Ginta had left feeling tired. He also had some girl with him so he would be busy. Last but not least Kagome.

She grumbled and shot them glares. Well not all of them. She saw how Rin trusted him so he at least deserved an answer. "I'm Kagome younger sister to Souta. I hate your half brother Inu-trasha. I'm full Demon," She smirked proudly. 'How's that for an answer ass whole.' She laughed in her mind which Souta heard. He couldn't help but laugh loudly. He caught him self so he wouldn't wake Shippo or Rin. "Oh and the reason we need blood for food is because we all have Vampire blood in us and traits," She yawned in boredom.

Sesshomaru wonder why Souta laughed. He looked down to the young Demon in his arms and held back a smile. He hoped Kagome would talk more but nope. Instead he give information he all ready knew. In which she clarified some of the shady parts.

He inwardly sighed. He nodded. "Thank you," He said to everyone. He gave a sidelong glance to Kagome. He started to form a plan. He looked down to the sleeping child in his arms and smirked slightly.

He looked at Kagome square in the eye. "May Rin stat at my place I have a younger sister who gets very bored it's only for a couple days," He bowed slightly. She eyed him and tried to read his eyes. Instead she found cold and blank. She looked at Shippo. "…I don't think Shippo will like being away from Rin," She thought for a moment and cursed her self. "Fine but for those days I have to take Shippo to your house for small visits," She sighed and nodded. "Agreed," She asked crossing her arms. Sesshomaru nodded. "Agreed," He began to walk out of the club his smirk on his face.

When he left Kagome looked around her. About five minutes of silence past. "..N-nani…Kagome-chan….," Kagura said sweat on her forehead. Everyone laughed nervously. Well except for Kagura, Kohaku, Ayame, and Jineni. They were all safe. Not even Souta could help them. Hell right now he would was only safe because he caring for her kit at the moment. If he put him down he would regret it.

"...Sleep with one damn eye open," She disappeared in thin air. She had given them a real threat and she was going to live up to it. When the threat was given everyone but four shuddered. Those four snickered and disappeared as well. The rest walked home not wanted to sleep now. They were all thinking the same thing….

'…_**We are so screwed,'**_

* * *

I'm having a hard time. Should I make the story longer than 12 chapter? Give me some type of limit here so I wont make to long to were it well get boring. 

PromisedMomeries


	9. Chapter 9

What the Hell…

Sesshomaru didn't have a younger sister. Well if he did then he didn't know. He had let her play with the maids. And his father, Inutaisho, was shocked when his older son brought home a little girl. Though he didn't make he fuss he had scared the shit out of Rin.

"Sesshomaru who is this," He asked looking at Rin. She had tilted her head and giggled. She jumped out of his arms and went to Inutaisho and bowed. "Hi Daddy of Lord Sesshomaru," She giggled again. "I'm Rin," She then pointed to Sesshomaru. "He's babysitting me," She was about to turn and skip back to him but squealed loudly when Inutaisho threw her in the air and caught her. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing fast. "Aren't you cutest thing," He cooed grinning. He hadn't notice that he scared her. He threw her up once more but when she didn't come down he looked up. Instead he heard something and looked behind him.

Shippo and Kagome were there. Shippo who had been in Souta's arms woke up when he heard Rin. His hearing had picked it up. Kagome had been little less reluctant to go in the house but saw threw the window and nodded. She had opened it and jumped into the air and caught her before the big lug did. Shippo had gone and leaned over. "Rin-chan you okay," He asked on the back of his mom. "Mom how come she's not talking," Kagome shrugged and then grinned evilly. She took one hand and began to tickle her. Rin started to laugh and tried to get away. Kagome had almost laughed but saw two Lords stare at her. She caught her self and set Rin and Shippo down.

Rin ran back to Sesshomaru and held his sleeve giggling. "Kagome Fluffly's Dad scared me but he wasn't trying to harm me," She smiled brightly. Inutaisho had seen everything and blushed. He turned full way to Kagome. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare your daughter," He bowed quickly. Though he was curios on how they got into the house. "Your window was open Shippo and I were walking and saw her and got in and two she isn't my daughter," Shippo had started to giggle as well. Kagome nudged him and he pouted. "Shippo is my adoptive son," She bowed and put a hand on her waist. Inutaisho found the explanation to be true.

Kagome muttered something to Shippo. "I told you she was ok," Shippo grinned and looked back to the big man. He crawled up onto Kagome's back and leaped at Inutaisho. Who caught him quickly surprised about the sudden jump. He laughed and looked towards Rin. "Nu uh that was fun," Shippo glanced back his mom and saw she was going to chase him. Sesshomaru couldn't believe they were here. He had stayed silent the whole time and glanced at Kagome. Her aura flared and he saw her smirk. "….Father….put the Kit down…and…run," He saw his father blink and glanced at Kagome. "I will not be challenged by a mere woman," He said strongly. Shippo blinked at him and whispered. "Hey she almost put your son in man before she takes your dignity," He laughed when Sesshomaru eye twitch. Inutaisho eyes widen and he laughed again. Shippo got out of his arms and out the door. "See you at school Rin," He laughed and was gone in minutes.

Rin nodded then ran up the stairs. "I can find your room Fluffy," She called loudly and giggled. Kagome smirked and was about to pounce on Inutaisho but heard something and turned her head. Inuyasha was holding Rin by her arms. "What the hell who let you in," He saw her about to cry and panicked some. "Hey don't cry you brat," That's what broke it. Rin started to cry loudly. Sesshomaru had narrowed his eyes. "Inuyasha put her down," He blinked towards him and grinned. "What if I don't," Inutaisho coughed. "Son but her down now," He couldn't believe his son was acting like this…wait he can. He grumbled and dropped her on the side of him. In a blink of an eye he was kissing the wall. Kagome had punched him and kicked his back. She looked back to Rin and bent down and picked her up. "Rin-chan you okay," She asked hiding her soft smile. Rin sniffed and nodded and smiled back a little. "Yo Sesshomaru where is your room," She asked looking down towards both shocked Lords. "…..Door to the right," He said looking up towards them. She nodded and left to put Rin to bed. Inuyasha had groaned in pain and saw his father trying not to laugh.

When Kagome came back she yawned and went to leave. Her eyes widen when two arms in circled around her waist. She picked up and swung around and set down. She turned around quickly to quickly and fell into something hard. '..What is this? A brick wall,' she thought groaning. Nope it was Inutaisho laughing. "I see your strong you would do this family proud," He put her up right and she blinked. "W-what," She stepped back a little but ran into Sesshomaru. She sighed annoyed and glared at him. "Move…Fluffy," She used Rin's nickname on him and she smirked when he saw his reaction. He stepped to the side and she grinned and walked past him then turned back a little and glanced to them. "If Rin isn't in school by 9:30 I will end the babysitting thing," She looked towards Inutaisho. "If your youngest son doesn't learn how to treat children I'll be glad to teach him," She really did mean it to. She closed the door and began to walk home. About five minutes she felt some one behind her. "Hey Kagome," A male voice spoke. It was…Hojo. She faked a smile and turned to face him. "Hey Hojo what do you need," She asked. Though the boy was about the only one who treated her like a normal person at school she couldn't stand his constant worry. "Nothing but I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me," Hojo smiled while he asked.

After talking with Hojo Kagome couldn't believe she agreed. She sighed and fell on her bed. She sat up and looked around. She didn't see Tala then remembered it was time for her to see to the older wolfs. They would teach her what other's know. Ayame had told her that and she was now remembering that. She curled up on her bed. She was thinking about Sesshomaru more than she would like to. She then remembered her threat to the others and smirked. She gathered supplies and left her house once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru You Ass!

Kagome glared at everyone but smirked. She had snuck into Sango's house which she lived alone in. She had seen her asleep on her bed. She had colored her face with a yellow permanent marker. And when she closed her eyes fake eyes stared at you. She wrote on her face Miroku lover. He had the guts and came up to feel her up at school. She had gotten most of the yellow off but the eyes and lover part wouldn't even smear.

Kikyou was the funniest. Kagome had her ways but this was outdoing her self. She had gotten hair dye and dyed her hair bright neon green. With purple high lights. You could hear her scream all over the world if you listened. For some that was pretty easy. Souta the lucky bastard got away 'cause he had Shippo at the time. She had let the Rin and Shippo off cause honestly she wouldn't hurt her son nor Rin. They were too innocent and cute. She laughed evilly to herself when she saw them in class. She had come in late so she can enjoy her work.

When she saw them she all most lost her control to keep from laughing. She sat next to Sango in class close to window duh. She glanced and kept coughing trying not to laugh. She had to cover her mouth to. She couldn't stop though. Her face was turning flush every time she glanced at them. They tried to ignore her but they coughed and glared at her. She saw Souta cover his mouth but un like her he fell off his chair laughing making the class look. The two put there head down and covered their head from further embarrassment.

When Sesshomaru saw them his eyes widen. He coughed lightly to himself and went back to the lesson. Inside he was laughing. His body shook slightly trying to stop. He patted his chest lightly. He glanced back at Souta and Kagome and saw their faces red. Souta on the floor and Kagome looking very amused. He kept looking at her but caught her eye.

Kagome saw him stare at her and she stared back before she full out laughed. She broke eye contact because Sango and Kikyou were trying to strangle her. She found the whole thing funny. Finally class ended. Miroku tried to grope Sango again but she punched him and stalked off home. The last thing she said was "I'll cut off your balls perv," She didn't came to school. She was at home trying to scrub the damn things off. As for Kikyou she had left during Art. The teacher had used her hair by accident as a wash cloth. Kagome had added her comment though. "Yes but a very colorful bright wash cloth," She had ducked for Kikyou had thrown a real wet on at her. Then Hojo popped up to ruin her mood.

He had gotten her lunch and beckoned her to sit with him and his friends. She glanced at the rest of the group and sighed annoyed. "I'll meet up with you all later on tonight," She muttered then put on a fake smile. She went over to Hojo and sat next. His friends were surprised but shrugged it off. On of them Koga had try to hit on her. She then had enough and put in politely. "Look you idiot just because I'm sitting here and I'm going on date with your friend doesn't you give the damn right to try and 'flirt' which you do poorly," She had looked straight at him and smirked. He looked like a fish out of the water. She then whispered low. "As well you are a Wolf Demon so watch you do around me," She saw something in his eyes and glared. Kagome made sure he heard only. Hojo was the only human at the table. The others glanced at her seeming a little nervous. She nodded smirked once more and got up. "Sorry Hojo I'll see you later but I must meet up with my friends…also Koga you might want to introduce your self to Ayame she has the same personality as you," She plastered a smile on her face and walked away. When she was far enough she dropped the smile and sighed. She was then stopped by none other than Sesshomaru.

He had seen her set with the Hobo guy and had gotten slightly angry. He had heard about their date but didn't believe it. Then now seeing them he did. He looked at her with a blank face. "So you and your boyfriend are going out tonight," He asked narrowing his eyes slightly. "Hardly Sesshomaru he is neither my boyfriend nor your business," She said glaring at him. "What I do and say are my choice not yours," With that she walked away her mind asking her self questions. She wondered why she felt his aura flare when he spoke his words. She shook her head from any thoughts of him and made it up to the roof.

Shippo and Rin were up there with every one else. She waved and slumped against the wall. Kohaku glanced at her and asked, "So what's up with Mr. Frost and you," He received a glare and slap on the head Shippo who jump up to do so. Rin giggled then went over and hugged Kagome which she came to her stomach. She hugged her back. "Right now….I don't know," She muttered. She sighed and looked down to Rin. She seemed some what happier since she was with Sesshomaru. She shook her head before she thought about him again. "Kohaku can you watch Shippo for tonight," She asked looking at him. He nodded and smiled. "Ya sure I'll take him to Bankotsu's place. He can play with Suikotsu's medical things he wont mind," Shippo cheered and heard the bell. "Come on Rin we don't want to be late," He said taking her hand and running back down.

After school Hojo had came and picked up Kagome at her house. She swore he was stalking her to her friends. She had found out they were going to a carnival and she wondered why. He had said it was change and it would be fun. She took her cell phone incase Shippo or Rin called. Souta had been protective and had almost scared Hojo to death. When they got there Kagome had to admit she was surprised. When they bought their tickets she walked in slowly. It was outside and the lights flashed every where.

After going on the rides which Kagome refused to ride but was bribed into going. She was actually having a good time. She even laughed when Hojo dropped ice cream down his shirt. She had yelped in surprise when he threw a water balloon at here. She glared at him and looked around for something. She grinned and took a net launcher and shot it at him. It got him and she laughed and started to run away before he caught her. It had gotten pretty late but a lot of people were still out.

After an hour of playing around they had calmed down and sat down in a table. She was talking to Hojo about some school stuff and herbs when she heard her name being called. She blinked and looked up. Her eyes widen and she cursed under her breath. The all great and mighty Sesshomaru was walking towards them with Rin and who else with him. She squinted and saw another female….Natasha. She was the schools talk and popular. She was the one who came up with the Freak title.

She smiled at Hojo and they stood up. Rin saw them a little better and giggled and ran up to Kagome and jumped in her arms. "Hi Kagome," She kissed her cheek. Kagome gave her small kiss on her forehead. "Rin I thought you were with Sesshomaru," She said sitting back down with her in her lap. Hojo sat next to her. "Hello there I'm Hojo," Rin looked at him and smiled. "Hi there I'm Rin," She held her hand out and Hojo took it shaking it. He laughed and smiled. Rin giggled and looked back to Sesshomaru her mood going down. "Kagome can I go back with you the mean lady keeps hurting my feelings when Sesshomaru is in another room," To this Kagome narrowed her eyes. She smiled and nodded. "Of course do you want me to call Souta and the group so you can have a good time," She asked. Rin brighten up quickly and nodded. "Yes please," Kagome laughed and took out her self. "You wanna ask them to come," Rin giggled and took the phone. It rang and it was Souta who picked up. "Souta-chan! Come on get every at the carnival….yes even them I don't care if they are mad their fault…K…see you soon," Rin giggled and handed the phone back.

Kagome stood up and set Rin down. She needed to talk to Natasha and it wasn't going to be friendly. "Hojo-kun can you please take Rin for a moment I need to talk to those two," She asked smiling. He nodded and took Rin's hand. "Come one we can wait for the other's to come," He smiled and Rin giggled happily. When they left the smile that was on Kagome's face left. Her eyes went cold and she turned to the two.

Sesshomaru was talking to Natasha when Kagome had come and shoved him. "What is your problem," He asked glaring. He saw her eyes and almost flinched at how cold they were. "You idiot do you know what Rin just told me," She asked coldly. She then turned to Natasha." You little ingrate how dare you insult a child," She hissed shoving her as well. "Kagome what are talking about I was with Natasha the whole time Rin wasn't even near us," To that Kagome gave a chilling laugh.

"Really the only reason I let Rin stay with you is because you would look after her then she jumps in my arms asking to come with me because your girlfriend was hurting her feelings," Natasha was scoffing at the whole thing. "Why would even believe the kid. She lies every one does. Plus its not like I physically hurt her," She had let that slip from her mouth. Kagome eye's flashed. "She is a child. She knows the difference between wrong and right unlike you," She then and slapped her hard in the face sending her off to the side.

Sesshomaru had heard her and narrowed his eyes. He saw what Kagome did and cringed. She then turned to him and he knew what was to come. The next thing he knew he was flat on the ground. "Do not come near me or my friends and keep your girlfriends away from them as well," She spat at him and left. Natasha had gotten up and helped him up. "Sesshomaru I swear I didn't say anything horrible to her all I said wa-,"He caught her off with a shrug. "Its fine but I doubt you got on her good side you really messed with the wrong person," He sighed as he let his eyes wonder. He caught Rin's eye as the group passed. She had given him a dark look and hateful to Natasha. He was slightly ashamed of himself. But his pride wouldn't allow it.

* * *

Thank you for your Reviwes and I'll try to make them better,

PromisedMemories


	11. Chapter 11

First Lesson

After the night had ended Rin had felt better. Shippo held her hand and the older kids were awed . Kagome laughed at the two but was glad. Hojo was being very nice to them. He didn't even have to try, that was the best part of it. When Rin had told everyone about what Natasha had done to her, they were all angry for her. They all knew Natasha because she had tried to force them to make friends with her. However in reality all Natasha could aspire to be was a "wanna be" so they had turned her down. They found out it was she who started the bashing of Kagome. "Honestly Kagome they don't know you like we do," Sango said her face clear of any marker. Kikyou nodded. "Yeah they don't even try to get to know you, they don't know all the great things you've done for us and everyone else," Everyone in the group agreed. Kagome smiled at them. "Thanks guys," She was hugged by everyone. Hojo wrapped an arm around her waist. She had blinked but shrugged it off. She smiled at Hojo. Souta looked mad of course what is a brother supposed to do, just let a guy come and date his little sister!?

Kagome took advantage of Hojo's tiredness and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed but smiled happily. "Kagome do you want to go on another date," He asked blushing deeper. Souta heard this and dragged Kagome away. She was laughing and turned around quickly. "Sure I'll see in school," She laughed when Souta picked up speed. Kohaku shook his head. "Sango aren't you glad I'm not like that," He asked his sister who was shaking her head. "Yes, I am but I wouldn't mind if you took the pervert Miroku away," She muttered. They all heard her and laughed. She blushed and glared at them.

When they got to Kagome's house they saw the house light on and she realized that the car on her driveway was her parents. "Guys my parents are home," Kagome said smacking her head. When she said that a voice bellowed out. "Kagome get inside this house now," Her father yelled. Souta sighed and decide he would say hi and stayed with Kagome.

"Shippo go with Sango tonight Rin you go to with Sango I mean," She smiled waving at them. "Later guys come on Souta," She said dragging him with her. When she entered the house she went cold. "What the…Hell are you doing here Sesshomaru," She asked with Souta behind her. He held her back slightly snickering. Kagome's Mother sighed. "Dear please is that anyway to treat your tutor," She shook her head. Both Kagome and Souta did a double take. "Are you freaking serious," They both asked angrily. "Souta why are you even here," Kagome's father asked. "Shut up he's welcomed here he is my brother," Kagome glared at her father. He looked at her and sighed annoyed.

Kagome's mom had made snacks. Sesshomaru had been called here. His plan was to begin. He had pretended to be a teacher and called her house and luckily her parents were home. He told them she failing every class. It was perfect way to get access in the house. It was 12 at night and they couldn't do the meeting in the morning since Sesshomaru was determined. She sighed and sat on the couch near Souta who choose to stand. This was not going to be a great night. She yawned when her mother spoke. "Kagome we have decided to have Sesshomaru help you in your studies," She said smiling. "We are not pleased to hear about your grades and we just got back," He said frowning.

"That's just it _Father,_" She bit back spitefully. "You haven't been here for most of my life so why would you be concerned now," She stood up her hands clenching and un clenching. Sesshomaru spoke now. "Kagome I'm sure you will bring your grades up and your mother and father are only trying to help you," He said coolly. Her head snap towards him. "You…I can't deal with this now I'm going to stay at Souta's tonight, lets go," She had some clothes at his place. She never really came to her house when her parents were home. She walked out the front door with her parents following close behind. "Don't you dare leave like you own the place," Her mom started to raise her voice. Kagome didn't hear her. She got in Souta's car and he started the car. Sesshomaru was smirking. He had gotten in her parents mind and now this was the first step. He now needed to get Rin to some how to forgive him.

After a long night after which Kagome did not have a good night sleep thanks to the events of the previous night, it was morning and it was time for her to go to school. Kagome had only had night clothes at Souta's and had to wear the uniform. Every one didn't recognize her until she glared at them and they went away. Hojo had come and gave her a quick hug. She hugged him back but was still in a bad mood. Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in front them and spoke in a friendly manner. "Hello Hob- Hojo," He caught him self quickly. He was startled to see that Hojo had hugged her and Kagome only looked at him coldly.

"Kagome will you please sit with me in class today I must see to your study methods," He asked hiding his smirk when he saw her eyes flash. Through clenched teeth she spoke, "Yes, I will," She was going to have to try and loose him. She gave Hojo a quick peck on the cheek and left with her friends. Sesshomaru glared at the boy. 'He might be in the way…' He thought as he left. He spotted Rin as she was talking with Shippo in the main area where the lower classmen ate breakfast if they chose to do so.

He made his way over to them hoping she wasn't mad at him. When he made himself known Shippo stood up and got in front of Rin. "What do you want?" He asked giving him a blank stare. Rin was giving him a dark look still as she hid behind Shippo. Sesshomaru stepped back slightly. "Look I'm hear to say sorry I didn't know Natasha had hurt your feelings," He bowed his head a little. Shippo spoke now. "Look we thought you were ok but you and the girl got on Kagome's bad side and that's something you have to talk to her. We all know about the tutoring. Also you better leave because your girlfriend is coming and Mom already said what she needed to say to you and her," With that Shippo led Rin out and to their class rooms.

He glanced back and true to their word she was coming. When the bell rang he went to his class and found Kagome sitting near his desk. She had nothing but a pencil and a paper. He scanned the room and found her friends closer to her. Sesshomaru saw that he and Kagome were in the middle of the group. He glanced at her and she was awake and glaring at him. He smirked and sat down. When the teacher got in he started the lesson.

He had informed the teacher about the tutoring so the notes he passed were about class not something random. It was in the middle in class when he saw something on Kagome's desk. It was note from her friends. She looked at it quickly and wrote back a reply. She turned and tossed it back to Bankotsu. He nodded and wrote something down. He tossed it to Sango and she did the same. It went all around her friends and went back to Kagome who had a while to read.

She had snickered slightly and was about to toss it back but Sesshomaru's hand snatched it away quickly. Her friends went pale slightly even Kagome her self.

_The Note:_

_Kags why are we sitting next to Fluffy?-Sango _

_Ya I mean come on don't you think this a bit to close? - Kikyou _

_Hey I heard about the tutoring I thought you were passing your classes?-Bankotsu _

_I say he had something to do about that! - Kohaku _

_Kagome looks like I can't try to get him to court me the Natasha girl is in my way sorry-Kagura_

_I say kill him plus the way he let the girl treat Rin that's something we cant all forgive unless she does- Jineni_

_Man Jineni never knew you were like that-Souta _

_Hey I thanks for Koga I can work on him for a while don't worry!-Ayame _

_Sister how come we can't go back to our old school? - Ginta _

_Ok I can't stand it Kagome can you please try to loose the guy?!- Suikotsu _

_Look this is not my idea of fun. I know I thought I was passing to. I can't kill him I actually get along with his father. Also I have to show him my 'study method' like I have one. So far I drew him drowning in the sea with his Natasha. I'll let you guys see it later I'm not done. Ya I'm thinking the same thing Kohaku. I need to find out what's going on. That's fine Kagura. Though if you get the chance try to aim something at her for Rin. An arrow is much better also! Jineni I say is that you or your evil twin?? I know Souta…Oh Ayame your welcome though next time I might just give him a black eye. I can't Ginta you know that. I was kicked out. If I go back I might get arrested. Sorry Suikotsu I'll try. Though I doubt mommy and daddy will allow it. _

_Hey just say it wasn't working out that you need to spend time apart to work out your emotional problems. –Bankotsu. _

_That is a very smart move just make it look like you two are going out.- Sango._

_We agree- everyone else. _

_I'll try well I have to finish my picture later see ya'll on the roof. Oh I'm going to make Fluffy regret he ever met me! _

Sesshomaru heard the bell ring. When he looked up they were gone. He folded the paper and pocketed. He smirked slightly. This just got interesting. He glanced down when Natasha hooked her arm with his. He frowned and she giggled annoyingly. He only hooked up with her to make Kagome's angry. He bit inside cheek and walked with her. He went to the next class and saw Kagome and them weren't in there.

Kagome and the gang were on the roof. They couldn't help but laugh in what they had gotten into. After a while they had gotten serious. Kohaku said something that got them laughing. They decided to stay up on the roof while they waited for Rin and Shippo. When they came they were giggling. Kagome blinked and saw they were a mess. "What happened, "She asked sitting leaning against the wall.

Rin giggled and started to explain. "Well we had art class and the Natasha girl had slipped when she came in to give the teacher a note for a student. Well when she tripped Shippo 'accidentally' spilled paint on her," Rin grinned and held up her hands that were covered in pink paint. Shippo then finished up what Rin left out. "Well I said it was accident and went to give her a towel and I got Rin's that was covered in pink paint and she rubbed it all over her face," They both laughed again.

Kagome had pictured it and smirked. "Looks like you guys have your work cut out," She said clapping. Everyone else clapped as well. The two bowed laughing. "Thank you, thank you," They stood up and posed. Everyone laughed again. They two looked like a mess but it was worth it. Kagome had gotten a plan and grinned.

"Hey Kikyou do you think you can give these two a bath, Kagura can you help," She asked standing up. The two looked at her and then grinned as well. "Sure," They said slowly and looked at the two. Kikyou closed her eyes and placed her hands out. She then dropped her form and her energy rose. She opened them and water shot out around them like they were dancing. Shippo and Rin squealed happily and got ready. They crouched low and the water went all around them drenching them. They were lifted in the air by the water whips as they were cleaned. The paint dripping to the floor. Kikyou laughed as well while she did this. She then set them down gently. They smiled as water dripped from their clothes and hair. Kagura stepped up and dropped her form. She took her fan out and took a feather from her hair. She threw it up and yelled something. "Dance of The Swan," It was a new trick she had learned for them. She watched as it began. Many feathers went around the two and saw it form some animals. They went around them the feathers soaking up the water. They were now completely dry. The feathers then lifted back up and slowly faded going into the air.

The two clapped and hugged both women. They hugged them back laughing. Kagome smiled and sighed looking up. Her thoughts wondering back to Sesshomaru. No matter how hard she tired she couldn't get rid of him. She heard the bell ring signaling school had ended.


	12. Chapter 12

Shippo…Why

Kagome had to explain what had happened to Hojo. He had been disappointed but understood. She gave him a hug and left to her house with everyone in tow. Rin was on Souta's back while Shippo on Kagome's. Half went into her car and other's in Souta's. They all promised to meet at Bankotsu's house so they can discuss the matter at hand. Sesshomaru parked his car on the curve and got out his back pack. He went to the door and knocked waiting for a few moments. Kagome's mom answered the door and she smiled seeing him. "Hello Sesshomaru Kagome is waiting in to the dinning hall were you to can work," He nodded. "Thank you," He bowed slightly and went to where she had said.

True to her word Kagome was there sitting in a chair and doodling. When peered over her shoulder he saw a picture of him and Natasha…being eaten by a two headed dragon. (Ah-Un) She had drawn her friends cheering. He heard her snicker and title it the picture 'Demise of the Great Dog and his girlfriend' then saw she put 'To: Rin'. His right eye twitched and he coughed making himself known. She glanced back and snorted.

"They told me you spoke to them I warned you," She said setting the picture a side. "So I was there to say apologize what's wrong with that," He sat down in the chair next to her. She leaned back on the chair yawning. "Many things when I say stay away you listen I don't care if you're a Lord when you danger my family you cross the line," She heard the door bell ring and she looked up lazily. She sniffed the air slightly and growled. "Your girlfriend is here," She muttered. Sesshomaru blinked and looked turned his head. He saw her form and sighed when she rushed over to him. "Sesshy I thought you were going to pick me up not come here," She ignored Kagome and smiled innocently. 'How do these people know where I live,' Kagome shouted in her head. She rolled her eyes and yawned. Her phone rang and was about to answer it until a voice stopped her. "Don't even answer that we have to work," Sesshomaru went to grab it but Natasha made it hard.

"Baby, come on skip it today," She whined. Kagome smirked and stood up. "Looks like you got some work with your girl there," She began to walk away to the door but he pushed Natasha away and glared. He walked and grabbed her wrist. She snarled and pulled away. When she opened the door Hojo was standing there. He was surprised and stepped back. He glanced behind her and saw Sesshomaru and Natasha.

Kagome had smelt him and went before he knocked. She smiled lightly. "Hey Hojo I was about to leave to head over to….," She stopped not wanting Sesshomaru to here. He nodded and smiled back understanding. She sighed when she heard his voice. "You will not leave," She smirked and walked away. She raised her hand in the air and flicked him off. She grinned when she felt his aura spike really high.

When she got into Hojo's car she saw her dad come out of the house. She made a face and saw his face twist up in anger. She waved when they drove away. She gave Hojo the direction's to Bankotsu's house and saw the lights off. She got out and waited for a little while. She saw a movement in the window and the lights came on. She closed the door and saw Hojo still in there. She blinked some. "Hey aren't you coming," She asked leaning near the door way.

"I have something I have to do but I'll see you later," He said quickly. He started up the car and left. Kagome wondered what that was about but shrugged. She walked in the house and saw everything was normal. She saw everyone in the living room and two were missing. "Where's Shippo and Suikotsu," She asked looking at them. She them tense and Rin was crying. She started to panic slightly. "Why isn't anyone talking," She asked her voice rising. Rin started to sob and ran to Kagome. "Shippo-chan...He got hurt and Suikotsu is trying to fix him," Sango had pulled Rin off of Kagome slowly. When the other's looked at her face the shook their heads.

"What happened?" She asked numbly. Bankotsu looked at her and sighed sadly. "Kagome, when you left for your house Shippo had left to pick flowers with Rin at Sango's for you. When Souta went to check up on them he saw Rin crying and Shippo stained in blood. It appears some one attacked him and he tried to protect Rin," Sango held Rin tighter trying to calm her down. When he was done Kagome broke down. "I-Is he Ok," She asked shakily. "Kagome…he might not survive if he does he will be in coma even if his demon blood helps him," Bankotsu said his voice laced with sorrow.

Kagome slid down the wall. Her hands in her face as her body shook. Souta went to help her but everyone stopped him. Suikotsu had come out and he shook his head. "I'm sorry but the blood he lost he might not make it," He sat down. "I've done all I can for him," He looked over to Kagome. "I'm sorry Kagome-sama," He bowed his head and threw the whole house Kagome's chocking sobs were heard. One word from her mouth kept repeating. "Why…," She couldn't take it. She left the house as it began to rain. Her eyes dead as hollow tears streamed down mixing with the rain.

When she went to her house her parents looked at her angrily. Her stuff was packed and in the living room. "Dear you're going to live with the Taisho's for now on until your grades are up," Her mom spoke. She looked at them blankly her form dripping. She nodded and saw that a car was waiting for her. She got in as they packed her things in the back. She didn't bother telling them. Those people weren't her real parents. She didn't care anymore. When she saw the building she got out when the door was opened. The rain had let up some as she walked in.

Inutaisho greeted her smiling but it faded when he saw her. Her eyes were dead and she was shivering. "Kagome what has happened, "He asked worried. She looked at him and smiled that held no warmth. "….Rin will be coming over," She said only. She walked away and went upstairs. She had visited Inutaisho many times when Rin had stayed. He had given her and Shippo and room as well. She stopped and saw Shippo's room. She opened the door slowly and saw everything a mess the way Shippo would have it. She looked around and imaged him and Rin playing with Inutaisho all laughing happily.

She then smelt something and her form dropped. She lifted her head and growled loudly. She heard her family's call to her back. She turned around and Inutaisho was there. He had figured she was demon but he didn't care. He had heard her and went up. When she first turned around he had to make sure it was her.

Kagome's skin had gone paler her eyes went from blue to a dark grey. Her hair grew longer and her ears pointed. Her teeth grew into fangs her hands into claws. She had black markings on her face. Two jagged stripes on one cheek and one light green on the other. Kikyou had called Inuyasha and told him the news. When he heard Kagome he went out of his room. He knew not to get her angry. When he saw his father and shook his head and told him to let her explain.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and growled. "Wait," He put his hands up. "Kagome please I know what has happened," He dropped his form and bowed his head to make her see he wasn't trying to harm her or insult her. She looked at him and tears were going down. "Why…Why him," She whispered. Inuyasha was told the story on Kikyou and had come to respect Kagome. His ears flatten on his head. "I don't know," He saw her tremble and turn back to the room. "Do you smell that," She asked going into the center of the room. Inuyasha followed so did his father. Inutaisho was confused and decided to wait on an explanation. Inuyasha sniffed and he cringed. "Kagome Sesshomaru is here," He left the room to block his way. When he spoke that she turned around and faced Inutaisho.

"My Kit, Shippo, might be dying and your eldest son is responsible," She stated trying to hold back her tears once more. Inutaisho's eyes widen and darkened slightly. He smiled sadly and gave Kagome a hug. She hugged him back once more breaking down.

Inuyasha heard them. He had grown fond of Shippo even if they fought. They always laughed about later. He saw Sesshomaru and blocked his way. "You can't go up there," He said simply. "Why not," He asked folding his arms. "Because Kagome and Father are talking and right now Kagome doesn't want to deal with you," He said wiping his eyes quickly. He saw this and raised an eye brow. "Why are you crying," He asked not really caring. He glared and went up stairs going back to Shippo's room. Sesshomaru followed rolling his eyes. Though the sight that greeted him was shocking. His father was hugging Kagome and Inuyasha was rubbing circles on her back trying to calm her down.

He started to step inside the room but was stopped by Kagome. She had broken the embrace and had pinned him by the throat to the wall. He saw she was crying. Her hold on his neck grew more. She looked back when Inuyasha spoke. "Kagome he's not wroth it anymore," He spoke. He was loosing air now. He tried to move but Kagome snapped her head back. She let him go stepping back. If she killed him she wouldn't be any better than him. She just wanted her son back. She needed him back. She looked at Inuyasha and Inutaisho. "Can you please take me to Bankotsu's house," She asked jumping backwards onto the ground floor. The two nodded and jumped as well. Kagome stayed in her form not caring if any one saw anymore. She knew she had to see her son.


	13. Chapter 13

That night and School

The drive was silent. Sesshomaru came along to see what was going on. Inuyasha had sat next to Kagome and held her hand telling her everything would go for the better. When they arrived the lights were still on. She looked at the house and her aura expanded into great sadness. When the door opened it was Suikotsu. He saw her form and knew what was going to happen. He left the door open and Inutaisho closed the door. Kikyou had come next to Inuyasha and cried. He hugged her tightly and he started to cry. They all dropped their form and knew what Kagome was thinking. Rin saw Sesshomaru and growled. She was silenced when Kagome looked at her. She whimpered but Sango told her to let it go.

Kagome looked around. "Souta where is my son," She asked in a whisper. "He's in Suikotsu's room," Came his reply. She had started to make her way but was stopped by Inuyasha. "Can I come to," He asked bowing his head. She nodded. Rin had left to see him to. When she walked into the room she saw Shippo on the bed. She went over and kneeled down taking his small clawed hand in hers. She felt it cold but he wasn't dead. She kissed his hand and let go. She let small tears come down. She looked him over. His head was wrapped in a cloth. It was already stained in blood. His right hand in a cast on his stomach was a huge bruise. She saw many of those. Rin had been there and was hugged by Inuyasha. She buried her head in his shoulder. They both left so Kagome could have time for herself.

She whispered "I'm sorry," Into his hand. So many times hoping it would bring him back. "I promise I will hunt and kill who ever did this to you," She whispered. She kissed his hand and left the room closing the door. Everyone heard her promise and stood up when she entered the room. Inutaisho took Rin from his son and soothed her hair. When they sat back down Sesshomaru spoke. "Can one you please tell me what's going on," He was leaning on the wall and he got glares from everyone. He glared at them back and looked at Kagome when she moved. She stood up and looked at Rin. Then back to him. "We should be thanking you Lord Sesshomaru," Her voice held sarcasm. "Thanks to you my Kit is in a coma," She noticed Rin head come up a little. "Rin do not worry I promise I won't let him die," She smiled softly. She nodded nuzzled into Inutaisho's hold. Kagome looked back to him her smile gone. "Because of the carnival meeting Natasha had gotten some demon to attack Rin and Shippo. Also she herself is a demon," She informed him in an icy tone. "To this I must thank you for getting in my way," She looked down for a moment then continued her bangs hiding her eyes. "I told you, I warned you to stay away but no… you think because you are the son of the west means you can what you want," She bit angrily.

"We all trusted you at some point even I. Enough to let Rin stay with you. We welcomed you into our life but all you did was cause problems. Now…N-…," She didn't finish her sentence. She looked back up. Sesshomaru had not been ready for that. Now he knew why Inuyasha was crying. Why his father didn't help him when Kagome almost killed him. He turned his head when Rin spoke to him. "You should've believed me…Not your girlfriend for a day. Just because Kagome ignored you. You don't understand what we go through, all Kagome did was help. She never hurt anyone or anything. Sesshomaru you let us down and now you took away someone why might not get back. You didn't bother to get to know her like she did for us," Rin was on the ground and walking to them tears trailing behind her. She looked up at him with watery eyes. "You hurt Kagome more than you think. You know…Kagome does love you," Rin didn't turn when she heard a gasp. "She did, she still does…after everything you did I don't know why," She went back to Inutaisho.

Sesshomaru had let one tear go down his cheek as they talked. When he heard her move he saw she was now in front of him. What he heard next made him look up to Kagome who gasped. Her last comment stung. '…How can she love me now after that,' He asked himself as well. He saw Rin leave and tried to speak but couldn't find his voice. "I-I," He stumbled on his words. He heard Kagome laugh softly.

"That's right….I'm in love with Sesshomaru but yet I want to kill him," She smiled herself. She looked at him and looked away. "You have to make it for Shippo your going to fight with my family, Inuyasha, Inutaisho you may fight as well," She turned around and walked in the backyard. Every followed as well. "When we go to school we are going to stay in out forms. I'm tired of using my power to fit in. We are going to train for three months and from then we fight," She looked at the night sky and growled loudly once more. Everyone did after that even Rin.

Sesshomaru couldn't say anything. He was to blame but he still had a chance to make things right. He spoke now knowing what he was to say. "Kagome I had no idea what happened. I know it is my fault and I know you won't forgive me," Everyone listened to him as he spoke. "I never meant for your son to get hurt. The whole time I had Rin I was planning to ask her about you. When I saw you for the first time I fell. When hearing about Hojo I got jealous and got back at you. I saw it had no affect and broke it off during school. To you and your family," He bowed deep. "I'm sorry," It wasn't like him to fall for some he met. But with everything going on might as well get it out.

Kagome was now speechless. He loves her to. She looked up at Suikotsu's room and looked back to Sesshomaru. She looked around the group and saw their knowing looks.

_Souta…what should I do? _

_I can't tell you Kagome you have to figure it out on your own. _

_I'm so confused, what about Shippo…_

_Kagome your son wants you to be happy but you know what you have to do. _

_I know and that's what I'm afraid of. I just found out he loves me Souta…_

_I know but you have to do this for Shippo and yourself. _

_Very well I know…_

They both looked at each other and nodded. She looked at Sesshomaru and sighed. "I will only forgive if we win," She saw him let go of the breath he was holding. Rin looked down and went over to Sesshomaru. She held her fist out on front to him. He blinked and Rin answered. "You're supposed to walk your face to my fist," She muttered. Every one laughed lightly but the air was full of emotions. Kagome had left the group and said good-bye to Shippo before she left to go back to Sesshomaru's house. She kneeled back down and took his hand. She brushed his hair out of his face and used some of her energy to heal him. She would keep feeding him energy until he woke up.

She glanced back and saw Sesshomaru walk in. She looked back to Shippo and kissed his hand and stood up. She felt his arms in circle around her waist as he hugged her. She relaxed slightly and kept watching Shippo. She closed her eyes and sighed. He stroked her arms gently and led her out of the room.

When it was time to leave everyone stayed at Bankotsu's house. They all agreed it wasn't safe for them to separate. Kagome and the Taisho family left because they couldn't stay there. It would be too crowed and all her stuff had been moved to their house. When they arrived Kagome went straight to the room that was given to her. She needed time to think and plan out everything.

She took a bath and got changed quickly. She wasn't planning to go back to her humanoid form for a long while. When she stepped out she went to the living room everyone was located. She sat down near Sesshomaru but still far away. She looked around and they were looking at her. "Look I know what we have to do in school but I doubt you will like the idea," She crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch. She looked up at the ceiling and spoke. "Sesshomaru, you have to go to Natasha and make her believe that you wrong into breaking up with her," She heard a growl and smirked slightly. "Don't worry you don't have to kiss her but you have to pretend you enjoy her company...not like you have to pretend," She muttered the last part. She sighed and looked back to the rest of them. "As for me I'm going to have to break it off with Hojo and go with Natasha's ex for he might have some information," She wondered who the ex was. "Inuyasha do you know who the ex-boyfriend is," She asked looking at him.

He nodded. "Ya I think the last one was Naraku," He scratched his head and nodded. "Yup that's it. He has long black hair and red eyes like your friend Kagura," Kagome nodded and wondered on something things. She got up and stretched. "Ok I will get a picture later as for training you all go to Bankotsu and he will see how far you are," She made the comment clear for the two sons. "Inutaisho you will be training with me and Souta," She said yawning.

"Well good night," She waved and made her way to her room. She wondered what was going to happen from here till then on. 'Three months and we fight,' she couldn't sleep as well as she thought she would. She sighed and sat up. She created a image of Naraku in her head and opened her eyes. She was going to need to get his attention. She only got 5 hours of sleep but she needed to put a plan together. She stayed up the rest of the hours until school. She had put together a outfit and knew how she was going to act. She saw the sun rise. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out she started to put the outfit on.

When she walked down to eat breakfast which was a glass of blood she made all the Inutaisho and the boys spit out their food. She had her hair in a high ponytail with blue highlights. Her natural hair color was midnight black but the blue was a bit brighter. Around her neck was a small drop necklace. Her shirt was tight yet loose. Black ruffles were around the neck and it dipped low and handcuffs that were bracelets around each wrist. She had on black skater shorts and white with dead rose's shoes on. On her shorts had wholes and it showed skin. Over all her clothes fit her character. She wore no make up but some lip gloss.

Inutaisho was the one who spoke the silence. "..My…Kagome don't you look…," He couldn't find the right words. Inuyasha finished for him. "Freaking hot," He grinned and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and drank her blood. Though she can eat human food it didn't fill her up as quick. Sesshomaru stood up and glared at her and pointed up stairs. "You will not wear such revealing clothes," He said angry. "Those uniforms for the girls are more revealing than this," She fought back. "Plus I need this to get Naraku's attention," She smirked as he sat back. "Ah sweet love," Inutaisho said in a sing song voice. Kagome blushed very softly and stood up. "I'm leaving early," She got her bag and her car key's. She was allowed to bring her car so she could go where she needed.

When she got to school she went to find her group but found Naraku. 'This might be easier than I thought,' she mused to herself. She walked towards his group which had Natasha in it. She put on a fake cherry smile and went up to her. "Look sorry about the slap but Sesshomaru is looking for you," She said moving out of the way so she could go. "He said meet him in the parking lot," She smiled more when she left. She held in a snicker and saw she was being looked at. "…Err…Hi I'm K-," She didn't finish because some one else had. "Kagome am I right," It was Naraku. She smiled and nodded. "Yes you are," She did a quick fake giggle. She had started to talk to him about many things she was trying to be like she planned. She had succeeded and now had a date with him.

She had seen Sesshomaru talk to Natasha and when she saw them they were holding hands and laughing. She sighed annoyed and grumbled all the way to the roof. When she got up there no one was up there. She blinked and looked around. She heard the door open and thought it was them. When she didn't hear anything she turned around she saw it was Naraku. She tilted her head and plastered a fake smile. "I thought I was seeing you two days from now," She said giggling.

"Well I guess I couldn't stand being away from you," He stated smoothly earning him another giggle. He walked towards her and backed her up to a wall. "You know you look much better in your demon form," He put both hands near her head smiling sweetly. "Really," She asked faking a blush. "Yes you do," He bent down for a kiss but was stopped by the door opening. He turned his head and found her group. Kagome got away and pushed him to the door. "Well you're going to have to wait until two days Romeo," She giggled again and closed the door. When she turned around she made a gagging sound. "Kagura he's the guy for you," She said shaking her head. "Hey!" Kagura didn't say anything more. She thought he was smexy and Kagome had noticed her eyes wondering.

"So what are you going to tell Sesshomaru about Naraku lip locking with you," Souta asked. "…..Nothing you are when you all are training him and Inuyasha," She said waving it off. The guys went pale and the girls laughed. "Kagome your evil," Sango said. Then remembered something. "Kagome I thought you should know Shippo got better well he's still in a coma but his color is back," She said softly. She watched Kagome reaction and smiled. She had heard Shippo's name and the news. She jumped in the air and everyone laughed.

When they walked back down Kohaku went silent. When Sango saw this she gave him a questioning look. He jerked his head to the right. When she looked her eyes widen. Sesshomaru was in a heated kiss with Natasha. Kagome hadn't noticed but when the two stopped she turned her head. "Sango, Koha-," She saw what they were looking at and her eyes narrowed. She sent a wave of dark energy at Sesshomaru and Natasha. When he looked up his eyes widen. Natasha blinked but grinned. She didn't know that they were planning anything and thought he really liked her.

Kagome turned away and stalked off to her class. Everyone shook their heads at Sesshomaru. "You think he would learn," Souta muttered to Ginta. He nodded and caught up with Kagome.


	14. Chapter 14

Naraku Stole the Kiss…what...they all fell asleep?

Ginta had calmed Kagome down. He suggested they go see Shippo so she could see his condition. She had thought it over and agreed. When it came to lunch everyone had kept staring at them. They had never gone back to their human form. That had gotten most of the humans nervous. Though the rest of demons had gotten restless and left school. It was during 5th period when people started asking them question. Kagome's ears had started to hurt and she looked at them all. "Can you please shut up your giving a headache," She glared at them and they sped off laughing nervously. She smirked but then faked a blush when Naraku came and put his arm around her waist. She giggled and sat in his lap. It was study hall so they were left by themselves. There was never teacher in study period.

It also happened to have everyone in it. By everyone I mean Kagome's group and Naraku's friends. Sesshomaru was in there as well with Natasha. All day he had bad luck he swore Natasha was a shru demon. After she had seen them in their demon forms she had let her form drop as well. Guess what…she was just as ugly. (She looks like any other human with out a disguise)

Kagome was laughing at what Naraku when in the inside she wanted to gag. Ginta yawned and decided to have some fun. He nudged Souta in the ribs. When he turned his head Souta's face was smeared in chalk. It was the chalk that gymnast use. He had jumped up and yelled. "What the hell," He took some and threw it at him but Ginta had ducked and it hit Sango. When she blinked and looked at herself she stood up and did the same. Souta's eyes widen and he ducked behind Naraku and Kagome. Their eyes widen and Kagome leaped out of his lap and hid behind Kohaku.

Naraku's eye brow twitched and he got up. "Dear Kagome that wasn't nice of you to jump out of the way," He took a hand full and started to chase Kagome. She was laughing and hid behind everyone but they pushed her in front and Naraku chunked it her. It missed her face but it got on her front clothes. She laughed and tried to shake it off. It went everywhere and her friends laughed at her. She pulled her ponytail out so her hair can be down. She shook it off again and crinkled her nose and sneezed. They laughed at her again and she glared.

Sesshomaru had seen what had happened and held in a growl. He hated Naraku now. Not only that her friends played around with him and enjoyed it. He looked back to his girlfriend and wondered what the bloody hell she was babbling about. He wondered why she got angry when he was kissing Natasha. He thought he was supposed to do that. 'No…wait… I wasn't supposed to kiss her she said I didn't have to,' He just remembered and mentally smacked himself.

He sighed gratefully when the bell rang to go to the next class. When he walked in he groaned. "Sesshomaru my boy," Inutaisho grinned. In his arms Rin was giggling. When Kagome walked in she pushed Sesshomaru and hugged Inutaisho and Rin. "Well I know you were coming," She said smiling. "Well Rin had called me saying she was bored so I decided why not," Inutaisho laughed when Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha was behind him grumbling. He saw Kikyou and went to talk to her seeing he was dragged out of his original class.

"I hope you don't spoil her or she'll go bad," She teased Rin who shook her head. "No Kagome-chan I'm a good girl," She giggled and smiled. When the teacher came in Inutaisho had announced he was taking them out of school for today. Naraku was in the same class so when he wasn't able to see her for rest of the day he pulled her off the side quickly and kissed her on her on the lips. When he pulled away Kagome didn't have to fake blush. Her cheeks were a pink. She stumbled on her words but said good-bye and followed everyone out the room.

Sesshomaru had seen this and his anger boiled. "Dude…did you see that Kagome really blushed," Ginta said poking Kohaku and Souta. They nodded slowly and burst out laughing. When she came out she glared at the two. "Shut it you idiots," She muttered still pink. Ayame poked Kagome's cheeks and giggled. "Yup it's real," Kagome blinked and took her shoe off and threw it at her in frustration. When they were in the car they headed to Bankotsu's house. Everyone took their time and visited Shippo giving their energy to help him.

Rin was first with Inuyasha. Kagome had gone outside to think and relax. When she felt a aura she sighed not turning around. "What do you want Sesshomaru," She asked sitting on the grass. "Why did you let him kiss you," He asked glaring at her. She snorted. "Why are you asking me he caught me off guard," She then laughed. "Why do you care you told me lies you don't love me so why don't you go back to Natasha," She was out here to relax not argue but at the moment Lord Pain in the Ass was being a ass! "Look I forgot what you said about the plan so you have no reason to be angry," He stated coolly.

Kagome had enough she stood up and glared up at him. "No reason to be angry?!" She seethed out. "You're more of a prick than I thought you were," She took a breath and clenched her fists. "I told you I love you and you think I should be happy that you were kissing someone else when you told me you love me to?!" She exclaimed. "What about you and spider boy what was that about," He argued back snapping at her. "He surprised me when he did that you moron if I knew what he planning I wouldn't have let him steal me first kiss," She yelled at him then realizing what she had said she gritted her teeth and cursed.

"So the Kagome hasn't had her first kiss but had it today," Sesshomaru clapped sarcastically. She glared at him. "You wanna know the truth I wanted it to be you but now I don't know where those lips have been," She scoffed and flicked him off. "Really childish," He retorted. She cried out in frustration and went inside. It was her turn to go see Shippo she wasn't going to let Sesshomaru ruin it.

When she walked in she went to his side and held his hand. She let her energy spread threw out his body. She bowed her head on his hand as she collected energy once more and transferred it him. She was whispering soothing words to him as the energy flowed into his small body. Her energy was the only one that had major affect but she wanted everyone else to give their energy so Shippo knows he's missed.

When she finished shad found it hard to stand. She had given too much but she didn't care. She wanted her son back. She collapsed on the floor and she tried to sit up. She didn't get far and fell once more. She laid there and closed her eyes.

_S-Souta…_

His head snapped up when he heard his name. "Ka-Kagome," He asked. He tried to find the connection and found it faint.

_Souta…room…so tired…._

He stood up and rushed to the room. When he opened the door he found his sister's energy low. He looked at Shippo's form and he understood what happened. Everyone had followed him when he said Kagome's name. Sesshomaru had walked in when he didn't see the other's in the living room. He looked over at what was happening and his eyes widen. He pushed past them and kneeled down next Kagome. Souta shook his head. "Guys her energy is low she gave Shippo too much she won't be able to go to school for a couple days," He looked at his sister and went to pick her up gently. He was beat when Sesshomaru picked her up. "I'll take her home," He left the room quickly holding Kagome close to him.

When he left everyone had started to feel dizzy. They left soon after Bankotsu and Suikotsu going to bed early. Their energy had dimmed as well for some reason. When Sango got home Kohaku had to carry her to her room. Kohaku had to stay for his vision blurred. He stayed in another room and he dropped on the bed. Inutaisho had taken Rin home after her visit. She had started to feel tired and fell asleep in his arms. Kikyou had tripped into Inuyasha's arms and fell unconscious. He took her home so she could rest. Ginta had gone to Souta's house and both of them fell unconscious. Ayame was in the forest when she fell asleep. Her wolf pack and Koga took her back to his home.

Kagura fainted when she got home. She quickly caught herself on the couch before she fell on the floor but lost vision. Kanna where ever she had gone was protected by her mirror. When Inuyasha got home he passed out in his room. The only ones strong enough to go against the force that took the other's over were Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, and Jineni.

Kagome had forgotten to tell them meaning Sesshomaru and Inutaisho about what was going to happen now. Jineni shook his head and looked at the two. "Do not worry right now they are training," He stated. "Then why are you awake," Inutaisho asked. "I'm strong enough to with stand it," He said smiling lightly. "You both shall train when you sleep Lord Inutaisho Souta and Kagome will enter your dreams so do not fear," He chuckled. "Sesshomaru everyone else goes into yours," He smiled and got ready to leave. "Oh I almost forgot when you wake say these words 'Y Amino Tre Shin' the words are to make copies of the them so they don't get kicked out of school also to do school work," Inutaisho nodded and sighed. "What a hectic day but in three months it will all be worth it," After that they went to bed to see what was in store for them.


	15. Chapter 15

First Night of the First Month

Kagome was pacing in the dream world. She and Souta were taken to a field that had plenty of room to train. She was trying not o go out her mind as she waited. Souta was there leaning against a tree watching his sister go back and forth. He yawned and sat down. "This is going to be a while," He sighed then looked over to Kagome. "How come you gave Shippo almost all your energy," He asked looking up in the sky. In the dream world it was peaceful. Everything was a calming and fresh air was around. Nothing could go wrong.

"You understand don't you?" Kagome said also looking up. "I want my son back," She sighed. "He doesn't have enough to come to the dream world which he always came even if he was injured," She looked around hoping to see him. She sighed and sat on the ground. "How long does it take to fall asleep damn it!" She grumbled loudly. "Kagome you know giving him you're energy without saving some for yourself won't do neither of you two any good," He shook his head at her explanation and her patience.

"I know Souta but it's just seeing him lay there and not moving it nerves me," She said as the wind blew gently. "He's always smiling and laughing," She sighed and looked down at her lap. "I can't help it when I want him to go back to who he is," She said then stood up. Kagome was tired of being down. She knew what she had to do and she wasn't going to waste time. She felt a ripple in the dream world and saw Inutaisho come out of the trees.

Souta stood up and dusted himself off. He went next to Kagome and bowed. Kagome jumped back and sat on a tree branch. "Welcome to our world," She announced nodding. "Inutaisho you must battle Souta first if you win you must battle me," She said waving her hand. The land around them changed slightly. The grass became shorter and the wind picked up speed. Inutaisho had listened and looked around him to see the small changes. He looked back to Souta and saw his clothes had changed.

Souta was now wearing similar clothing to Sesshomaru in his demon form. The patterns on the pant legs were small sakura blossoms. The sleeves were not there instead it was almost a tank top (the shirt guys were under their real shirt) It was clothed by a couple layers. The sides were stripped with purple and formed into an animal. On his forehead was the symbol of purity. A red jewel that was surrounded by a strip of fire. He was the fighter and ruler of innocent. He bowed as his hair grew longer.

When Inutaisho looked down to his clothing he was slightly shocked. It looked exactly the same when he battled 500 hundred years ago. His sword made from his fang was strapped to his side. "What…how did you do this," He asked his voice betraying amazement. Kagome grinned and laughed softly. "I'll explain everything once you battle me," She smiled and whistled. Signaling the battle was to begin.

Souta took in a stance and stayed completely still. Inutaisho saw he wasn't going to move and decided to charge. He took his sword and it transformed and aimed it at Souta's leg. He saw this and jumped in the air standing on the tip of the sword his arms crossed. He 'tsked' and shook his head. He gathered energy in his left palm and aimed it at his stomach. Inutaisho was sent flying back and his sword was next to him. Souta landed on the ground and grinned. "Looks like we have some work to do," Kagome laughed and shook her head and whistled once more restarting the match.

This time Inutaisho didn't use his sword. He placed on his side and he ran for Souta. He sent his fist into Souta's shoulder. Souta quickly ducked and twisted his body to kick him in the side. Inutaisho grunted when he was hit. He didn't give up just yet. He used his left hand and did a front flip and went to slam his foot into Souta. Souta bent backwards and used his hands to push himself up doing a back flip. Instead of hitting Souta Inutaisho hit the ground and dirt rose in the air. Kagome jumped down from the tree and went to see who big the whole was.

She peered over the side and made a pop sound. "Man your lucky Souta if that you, you would have been soar in the morning and leave a nasty bruise," She saw Inutaisho blink. "Oh…that's right well sense Souta and I don't wake up are copies feel our pain. So when they return to our body's we feel it in this world," She said seeing Inutaisho's response. "…So you mean any damage I get here I feel it when I wake up," He asked his voice raising each word. Kagome laughed and then added, "Yup and look it to," He groaned and his shoulder's slumped. Souta patted his back chuckling as well.

On the other's progress they were sparing with each other until Sesshomaru went to sleep. Inuyasha was already there and was against Ginta. Rin was against Kagura. Sango against Kikyou, Kohaku against Suikotsu, and Ayame against Kanna Bankotsu was to go against Sesshomaru but for now he was paired up with Jineni. Rin was strong enough to against older kids. She was about the 4th strongest from the group when she's mad. It was about 30 minutes into the all the matches when Sesshomaru got into the dream. He saw everyone stopped and look at him.

Jineni smiled lightly and bowed. "Good you fell asleep Lord Sesshomaru," He said going back up. Bankotsu shouted over at the two. "Come on we have to start the match," Every one was lined up in a line. Rin was sitting on a rock and clapped her hands. "OK first two people Yasha against…Hmm..," She looked at all of them as she chose. She then giggled and pointed at, "Yasha against Suikotsu," She giggled as the two stepped up.

Bankotsu had started explain to him what was about to happen. "Ok Rin chooses two people to fight in every match to test how far along you are. If you or opponents loose at anytime one us have to train in that area you lack. Sesshomaru nodded slowly his words processing in his mind. "When you wake up you will feel different but what ever damage you get here appears on your body when you wake," He saw his eyes flicker with something and he laughed. "Get on Rin's good side if you can," He laughed again. He turned around to watch the match. At this point Inuyasha was loosing bad.

Suikotsu had transformed like Souta had. His hair was jagged up and on his hands were long claws. His clothes were close to Souta's but his colors were red and green. On his forehead was a light blue that was surrounded by a green vine. It was the symbol of health. He healed any one that needed it and was the protector of the young.

Inuyasha managed to dodge a swipe to his left arm. His fire rat kimono was shredded on the left now. He was panting heavily trying to catch his breath. Suikotsu ran forward and aimed his claws towards his stomach. "Ground Rupsher," was yelled by Rin. The earth formed around Inuyasha stopping the attack on him. Suikotsu looked at Rin with a questioning look. "We can't have him badly injured remember he sleeps like us now and when he gets out of the dream world he might die in his sleep," She said calling her attack down.

"Ah very good Rin thank you for reminding us," Suikotsu retracted his claws and held his hand out for Inuyasha to take. He took it still breathing hard. "Wow…Yasha you need more training…," Rin giggled and spoke again. "You can rest now the next match is starting," She smiled and clapped again. "Suikotsu your to help him k," She saw him nod and she smiled again. "Hmm...Let me see…Kagura…," She looked at the line and everyone tried to look small. She grinned evilly a habit she picked up from Kagome. "Kagura against Sesshomaru," She said still grinning. Everyone looked at Sesshomaru and felt sorry for him. Kagura was already set. Her clothes changed going into the kimono that she always fought in. Her demon fan strapped to inside folds of her sleeve. Instead her symbol was light green with a purple strip going threw it and it was on her right cheek. She was the ruler of the wind and sky.

"I thought you were already appeared in your true forms," Sesshomaru asked going to his place. Rin held a hand in the air meaning Kagura was not to speak. "You have a lot to learn Sesshomaru," Rin said. She clapped starting the battle. The wind began to pick up when Kagura jumped in the air. She took a feather and amide it at Sesshomaru's left shoulder. It whistled as it passed threw the air. He caught with his fingers and smirked. He saw her smirk and he glanced down to the feather.

He was sent to a tree. The feather had blown up making many needles shoot at him. He hissed when some of them made contact and had gone threw his armor. He didn't have time to attack her. He jumped out of the way when she had sent her Dragon blades. He jumped in the air and quickly called his poison. "Poison Whip," He sent it towards her form and slashed her against her leg. He then disappeared and reappeared behind her. He quickly dodged her fist and kicked her in her side sending her flying to the ground.

Kagura eyes blazed and she ran towards him. Sesshomaru blocked her kick and her elbow. She used her free hand and punched him in the shoulder and used her free leg and spun in his hold kicking him in his chest. She pushed off from her other leg and did a back flip landing with a soft thud. Sesshomaru had flown back a couple feet and stayed down. He was breathing hard and he sat up shaking his head. When he stood he was limping.

"Kagura wins," Rin said raising her hands. Everyone laughed nervously when Kagura came back smirking. "Sesshomaru your trainer shall be Sango," She looked over to her and nodded. "Kagura you're going to train with Ginta," Ginta shuddered but nodded. When they turned their heads they saw Kagome, Souta, and a pouting Inutaisho.

Kikyou blinked when she saw Inutaisho. "What happened," She asked tilting her head. Kagome rolled her eyes playfully. "He's just mad 'cause he didn't fight me tonight," She said laughing. Inuyasha had pointed at his father and laughed as well. "Yasha you shouldn't be laughing you lost to Suikotsu…and bad," Rin piped in giggling. Inuyasha stopped laughing and started to grumble. Souta shook his head and looked around. He nudged the two and jerked his thumb to Sesshomaru. Kagome glanced at him and smirked.

"Oy thanks Rin," Kagome said giving the little girl a hug. She giggled and nodded. "Welcome," She grinned and was set down. Kagura snickered. "I must say Kags that was fun," She said getting up and dusting herself off. Sesshomaru had heard them and put two and two together and growled. "You mean the choosing was rigged," He asked then turned to Kagome. "By you nonetheless," He growled again but couldn't move.

"Yup Fluffy I rigged it and it seems you can't even get a hit on Kagura besides that Poison Whip of yours," She said earning herself another growl.

"Get used to it you three its going to be like this for the next three months your going to need all the training if your going to fight and beat these guys me and Souta would know because we trained them ourselves," She said sighing. She turned serious and looked at them. "If you guys can't beat them then I'm telling you right now…when you fight your not going to live," She then turned to Inuyasha then Kikyou.

"Inuyasha do you wish to become full demon," Kagome asked. She heard Kikyou gasp and glanced at her. "Kikyou you love him yes," She said received a slow nod and a blush. "Inuyasha do you love Kikyou," He also nodded and his face was a deep red. "Then there is way for you to become full demon if you do this then by tomorrow morning you will wake up and when you do it means your just as powerful as Kikyou almost the same but you will need to harness the power and learn how to use it," When she explained this both of them were deep in thought. The other's just sat down and listened. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru watched them and both were surprised Kagome had asked Inuyasha that. When Inuyasha nodded Kagome went to move in front of him. "Kikyou what ever you do please do not call for him if he is in pain," Kikyou nodded and watched Inuyasha staying silent.

Kagome closed her eyes and Inuyasha and she were surrounded by black light. She had started to go into his mind to find his weaknesses in his body. She still had kept his human blood but only when he wasn't think straight. During the whole thing Kagome was being shown his childhood. She felt the great sadness and anger. The adults treated him like he was the devil himself. She saw that even Sesshomaru treated him like the others.

She had seen when Inuyasha's mother died he was left alone. Only his father cared for him like a father showed. He was loved only by his father and was treated like an outcast from others. His only real friends were Koga and Miroku. She saw when they met that Koga was rude but had got along with Inuyasha. They had hated each other at first but they had settled difference when they got older. Miroku was a kind person. Though he has a perverted side he was kind to Inuyasha and treated him with dignity most others scoffed at.

From then his life had gotten better. Everyone had finally accepted him as who he was. Though some only because he was son of the Great Dog Demon of The West's. Out of nowhere they were separated and Kagome and Inuyasha were forced back crashing to the ground. When Kagome stood up she groaned and shook her head from the pain. Inuyasha had gotten off and winced from the impact. Kikyou stayed silent even when that happened. She held her mouth and clutched her hand from leaving her area.

Kagome had stared at Inuyasha for a long time and finally she smiled. "By day break to night you will be full demon," She saw him start to cry not of sadness but happiness. She opened her arms and Inuyasha ran to her hugging her as tears leaked down his face. She hugged him back and whispered in his ear. "If I knew you back then I would have became your friend half demon or not," She felt him tighten his hug and she smiled. She pulled back and wiped his tears smiling. She turned her head and called, "Kikyou now you may come," She chuckled when she jumped up and ran to Inuyasha. They both hugged each other with Inuyasha laughing happily.

Everyone else was watching and cheered for them. Rin giggled and clapped excitedly. When Kagome felt something she sighed slightly. "Inutaisho, Sesshomaru," She grinned and turned to, "Inuyasha you three must wake now the sun will be rising in a couple hours," She turned to leave to her dream world with Souta. The others had started to stand as well and head back but she was stopped by Sesshomaru. She sighed and turned her body slightly to face him. "What is it," She asked not looking at him but the sky. "Will you be alright," Sesshomaru asked actually looking worried. She tugged her arm out of his grasp and nodded. "Yes I will though do not worry about me I'm sure you have your hands full," She felt her heart hurt and mentally cursed herself. "Kagome I meant what I said I love you not Natasha not anyone else but you," He said trapping her into a gentle hug. Kagome had tensed but relaxed slightly. She smiled slightly and pushed him away. "Go you need to rest from today's match," She then whispered. "I love you to," With that she disappeared leaving the great Ice Lord smiling in his sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Thirty Dreams, Second Month 

The day Jineni had given the spell to Sesshomaru he had noticed that the clones acted like the real thing. The Kagome replica had acted just like last time. When it was with Naraku she had acted exactly the same. He sometimes had to remember that the real Kagome was in his home. Though he knew she would do the same when she needed information. 

He sighed as he stretched his sore muscles. He had broken the plan off when he found out Natasha had been the won that planned the attack. She had seduced Hojo to help. She was a demon after all. He figured Naraku knew very little. Though he only figures not really knowing. It was easy to get the information. He had asked her friends…one word can describe them…total idiots. Natasha had told them her whole plan. 

As for Inuyasha he had became full demon just like Kagome had said. He was slightly surprised. He had jagged marks on his face one on each cheek. He didn't have a tail like him and his father. Though now Inuyasha acted more like of adult than an angry teenager. Something Kagome told him must have changed him. More people had wanted to be friends since the change. He had ignored them knowing what they wanted. He himself had started to treat him somewhat better after he got a beat in a match from Sango then Kagome had dropped by to see how far he got. Sesshomaru had ended up in the dirt with Kagome 'tsking' him. 

Inutaisho had not yet beaten Souta. Kagome had been laughing at him most of the time yelling, "Come on you can beat him," When she shouted he would only fail and he would grumble on how evil the both were. "Stop being a baby maybe time has caught up with you," She said the same thing every time which got her tackled and she just laughed as hard. Inutaisho had woken up with a black eye and a scar that was shaped into a heart non other by Kagome. How she got was beyond him but what it said on there had made him stay in the house for two weeks until it disappeared. 'I'm a Barbie girl' it had read on his face. 

This is how the first month had gone. Day threw day the Taisho boys had gotten a lot stronger mentally and physically. Many had noticed and wanted to date Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Inutaisho didn't have time to find another woman when he didn't want to. As for the other to none had taken the offers for Inuyasha had Kikyou and Sesshomaru had Kagome…well in his dreams. (That's slightly funny…!) 

When Sesshomaru had gone to get up from his seat he felt tired. He was beat yet again by one of the members. Inuyasha though had almost beaten Suikotsu. He didn't know how his father was doing and he was slightly jealous because his father was getting more attention from Kagome than him. If only he knew. Jineni was the only one that was not a replica. He and Sesshomaru had gotten along great. They both had insights on many things and both had brains. What more could ask in a friend!

Inuyasha had been able to visit Shippo while in the coma. He had given him some energy and Sesshomaru had done the same. He was recovering little by little. They knew he was going to be all right but were still afraid. Both sometimes swore that they heard Kagome's voice in mid-day saying 'I promise Shippo,' though that might be true. Kagome's love her son was great and nothing would stop her from brining the smile back to his face. 

Now it was the second month. They all had gotten a bit serious and would battle non stop. When the Taisho boys were not in the dream world and the others were they would train just as hard and use what the learned on them. Kagome had gone in another part of the dream world to train herself. It was harder on her than then others. She had many times had to stop her self from over doing it but had learned another task. 

Sesshomaru would sometimes go and seek her out but was stopped by a barrier put around the worlds. When he woke in the mornings he would go to Kagome's room and admire her for hours. To him she looked like a fallen angle. Her black hair framed her pale skin making her look un earth like. It literally took his breath away. The same Kagome that was glaring at people and was mostly frowning was the same raven haired goddess in front of him. He had even drawn her while she was dormant. He colored it just like what he saw. Though he had said to himself the real image held more beauty than the paper had.

When Sesshomaru heard the bell he got up and limped slightly. Bankotsu had kicked his ass. That he would admit. "What type of hell training did Kagome put you threw," He asked when he had gotten beat. They had looked at him and laughed. Rin had spoken threw a fit a giggles. "You have no clue this training is just half of what Kagome taught us," Every one agreed and he groaned and had gotten up.

Inuyasha had been getting a whole lot better. He held more respect for Kagome. When he thought back on her words he would be motivated to show her that she would never regret it. 

"_If I knew you back then I would have became your friend half demon or not,"_

That had given him strength to achieve what he wanted to prove. He would protect his friends and family no matter what. When Inuyasha got beat he would wake up and find his arms would hurt and faint outlines of claws would be found. His side would be bruised from the kicks he received but he always learned from his mistakes and make faster progress. 

By the middle of the month Sesshomaru had beaten Kagura. Every one had seen the battle had worn both down. It was a close as well. Kagura had jumped into the air and had gone to strike Sesshomaru with her Dragon Blades but Sesshomaru had managed to dodge them. He had jumped in the air when Kagura was panting and punched her in the back sending her to ground but he had gained speed and side kicked her into a tree. 

The replica of Kagura had looked like trash. Its face had been bruised or scratched. Her leg had been broken and arm had been broken as well. Though the replica acted the way it should be when one is in pain. Sesshomaru had looked much better since he was not asleep his demon blood had healed him. When he ever got the chance he would stay awake all night and end up sleeping in class which got him in the dream world. Everyone had been surprised and asked him why. "I didn't want to go to hell just yet," He had answered him grumbling. They laughed and told him to wake up or they would train him again in his little nap. Kagome had been there as well and fumed silently to herself. 

Every one had sensed this and started yelling at him to wake up or die in a dream. He hesitated and went closer to her and Kagome had punched him in the gut. Sesshomaru had doubled over and wheezed out a breath. The number one rule in the dream world never stay awake all night just be brave and sleep. To bad he found out a little too late. 

Inutaisho had slept threw a meeting and had found Souta sleeping in a bed in the dream world. He had grinned and looked around for some water. When he found some he made a make shift bucket with some wood and had went to poor it on him. But instead it had backfired. Souta had sensed him and jumped pushing him back the water bucket flying the air and poured onto Inutaisho. He immediately woke up and huffed. Souta was laughing when he left and had gone back to sleep after calming down. 

Ginta and Kanna had been looking threw Kanna's mirror and watched random people do the dumbest things. They were laughing but were scolded by Rin. Can you see that? Two grown people getting scolded by a child standing on a rock and shaking her finger at them? Indeed it was a funny to look at. 

Sesshomaru had asked around one day when the replicas didn't show up for one of the classes. The answer he got was weird but had gone to check it out. True to the persons word the replicas were sleeping in a tree each on the branch. Rin's replica was hanging down like a monkey. He had tried to move it so it would lie on the branch but the damn thing had the same stubbornness as the real Rin. 

He sighed and left them. He would have weird days on and off and it was getting weirder by the minute. One time in class the replica Kagome had screamed in class for no apparent reason and when the teacher asked what was wrong her reply was, "I-Its just your so ugly!" The whole class would laugh and it would have detention. Which meant he had it to he couldn't leave them alone for they would get into more trouble.

When he told everyone else they would laugh and grin. "Sorry but that was us when we are in the public school," He sighed and asked Inuyasha what Kikyou had done to get detention. When he tried to say it his face would go bright red. The real Kikyou had asked why he was blushing and he just shook his head and mumbled. "She had tried to strip in front of the class," He would go bright again and glance at his girlfriend and find she was blushing like crazy. 

It was almost end of the month when Kagome had cancelled the training night. She said they would rest for today and start up next night. Sesshomaru took the time and got into Kagome's dream world. The barrier wasn't up for some odd reason. When he found her she was in a cat nap. He walked silently walked towards her picked her up and sat her in has lap. She blinked lazily and looked up. "Fluffy," She poked his cheek and snuggled close to him closing her eyes. "Why must you call me that," He muttered kissing her head gently. "'Cause you're my pretty little doggie," She grinned hearing him grunt in disapproval. 

"Why did you cancel training today," He asked stroking her head softly enjoying the time he had with her before he woke. He heard her sigh lightly and laugh. "I thought you all needed a break I know I did," She smiled and leaned back in his chest relaxing her whole body. "I see well I guess your replica will look like a crap huh?" He said playfully earning him a poke in his face once more. "Whatever," She yawned and had kissed his cheek. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck breathing his scent in and had started to fall asleep once more his presence soothing her nerves. 

Sesshomaru had a soft blush on his face but a rare smile had come on his face as his arms wrapped around her small form. He closed his eyes also relaxing his body. The wind blew gently and he used his large fluffy tail and covered Kagome to keep her warm. Though it was the dream world it felt just as real for him to be with Kagome. He took in her scent and found it was very pleasant and decided when she woke he was going to a have a surprise for her. (Da-Da-Dum!)


	17. Chapter 17

Third month they all wake up

It was here. The last month and Sesshomaru had planned everything to perfection. It was the last week of training and Kagome had been giving them hell more than usual. When it came right down to it you felt like slapping her but you know your going to get an asswhopen in the same moment. He even saw it Inuyasha had given her a mouth playfully but Kagome only smiled and beat the hell out of him. 

Inutaisho had finally beaten Souta…cough…cough…after two months of being beat I think he had enough. When he faced Kagome he had lost within in seconds. From there both siblings helped Inutaisho improve on his skills. From that he improved greatly. He had forgiven Kagome for the heart on his face after three weeks of silence towards her. She had gotten on her knees and begged for him to talk to her. Then she threatened him to make him a grandfather early in high school. That seemed to do the trick. 

Everyone had gotten much stronger and their appearances had changed. Kagome had told Sesshomaru to tell the replica of her to break it off with Naraku when she got the information. When the replica did what was told of it Naraku had gotten very angry and hit the thing only to disappear in thin air. He had panicked and said sorry so many times until Sesshomaru told him it was only a replica a fake. 

When Naraku heard him he asked where was the real Kagome and Sesshomaru told him she would be back at the end of the month. The other replicas had disappeared as well and yet again Sesshomaru had told them that they would be back by the end of the month. Hojo had come back to school and knew he was in deep trouble. Natasha had told him it was fine but Sesshomaru had heard their conversation. 

"_What about the fox," He asked worriedly. "I don't know dead I guess," She shrugged yawning. "Dead! I never meant for him to die!" He shouted at her. Natasha looked at him annoyed. "You didn't kill him you just got Kagome's and her friends enemies to do it," She said looking at her nails. "You...Y-you only did this because you got punched from Kagome and wanted Sesshomaru why did you have to drag me into this," He asked as if he was about to break down in tears. She giggled lightly. "Aw poor Hojo don't worry we all live a different life than we think," She winked at him knowing he was just as deep in to it as her. He stormed out of the room confused and filled with sorrow._

He told Kagome the same day when he left early to sleep in his room. When she heard this she had not believed him but then she thought it over. She growled lowly to herself and calmed down quickly. "Give them a challenge letter," Sesshomaru blinked and looked at her and asked, "What is that," He asked which made Kagome look at him weirdly. "You really need to get out more," She muttered sighing. She plopped down in his lap and got comfortable and began to explain.

"A challenge letter is basically a calling card. You write down a location, time, and what we are fighting for," She said looking up in the sky. "Right now I'm thinking they are forcing Shippo to stay in the coma so we are fighting for his life," She said leaning back on his chest some. Sesshomaru slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her slightly and she continued. "It's to all the challengers and battle to the death or until they give up," She stated relaxing smiling lightly. "What have to win…we have to," She muttered to herself. She then blinked as her body started to fade. "S-Sesshomaru...I'm waking up," She spoke softly slipping away from the dream world. Sesshomaru gasped silently and willed him self to wake up quickly.

Kagome gasped as she sat up slowly on her bed her breathing picking up speed. She limped forward and opened her eyes slowly as she got used to the light that was in the room. She got off the bed slowly and walked towards the full length mirror. Her eyes widen slightly but then smiled to herself. Her eyes had changed a little they were crystal blue with blood red rims blending in perfectly. Her skin had given some color and on her forehead was a black jewel with roses going around it. The symbol of royal blood and symbolizes the leader of her people and followers a strong warrior that she was. Her nails had grown shorter into sharper claws with blood red nails. Her lips were also a light deep red. Her hair had grown down to her knees and silver streaks shimmered threw her hair. 

When she looked around she saw the room with lowly lit candles and rose petals on the ground. She smelt the room and it smelled like Sesshomaru and peaches. She tilted her head and looked around seeing it was pretty dark in the room. When she heard the door open she turned quickly making her hair spin around her like a small dress. 

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. Kagome was awake and she was stunning. Breathtaking once more. The candle light had glowed against her skin making her look like a fallen angel. Her eyes were memorizing and her skin had lit up. His eyes traveled up and down her body making sure she was really awake. Then his eyes met hers and his breath caught in his throat. "Sesshomaru," Her soft voice called to him. Though he heard it many times it was in his dreams. That was the problem she was only there with him at night and never through out the day. He missed her even when she was with him. 

He rushed forward and hugged her spinning her around gently. Kagome's laugh filled his ears as she kissed his cheek. He set her down and his arms still around her. Kagome wrapped his arms around his shoulders laying her head on his heart hearing. Sesshomaru tilted her head up a little and kissed her gently. It was simple and sweet kiss. Kagome's eyes widen but felt her self kiss him back. She soon closed her eyes her blush covering her face. 

When they pulled apart Sesshomaru was smiling. He was smiling for his Kagome. That made her blush deeper and she smiled back gently and sighed happily. "I hope you liked your gift," Sesshomaru whispered softly making her shiver. She nodded slowly. "I loved it but I love you more," She heard him growl passively and she laughed lightly. She then turned around and held his hand. She began to walk out of them room Sesshomaru knowing what she wanted. 

She turned many corners and found the door she was looking for. She let go of Sesshomaru's hand and pushed the doors open. Inuyasha was reading on his bed when he saw Kagome he had to blink a couple times before he jumped out of bed and rushed forward. He hugged her tightly and she smiled hugging him back. "I thought I would never see you wake up," He said letting her go. Kagome smiled. "Well I told you three months," She grinned and flicked his forehead playfully. "Kagome…you look…exotic," Inuyasha said his mind speaking for its self. 

Kagome heard a growl and laughed. "Calm down it was only a compliment," She said soothing her Sesshomaru gently stroking his arm. Inuyasha laughed and then remembered. "Can I go see Kikyou," He asked blushing. "No not yet you will see her in school there is a pattern to follow," She said shaking her head. Inuyasha nodded slowly slightly sadden about not seeing Kikyou. She patted his head then looked at the two. "Where is Inutaisho," She asked waiting for a reply. "In the library he had work to do," Sesshomaru answered. She nodded and started to walk towards the library. "Stay here you two I must discuss something with your father," She said walking in and shutting the door. 

In the room Inutaisho was signing some documents. When he lifted his head he saw a demon and when he sniffed he smelled it was Kagome. He set his pen down and stood up. "Aw aren't you beauty," He said playfully. "Will you be my mate," He playfully bowed down. Kagome rolled her eyes and put up a sound proof barrier. "Inutaisho I need to ask you something," She said sighing. He sat back down and turned serious. "What is it," He asked gestured for her to sit down. She sat down and began to ask her favor. "I need you to…,"

"It's settled then," Kagome said standing up and bowing. Inutaisho looked down to her sighing sadly. "Yes it is I hope for the best of wishes," He said hugging her gently. She nodded hugging her back. "Thank you," She whispered holding back a sob. He nodded and soothed her hair out calming her down. They had been talking for two hours until they reached a compromise and now it was final. 

When she came out the room she felt weary. Everyone had gone out leaving her alone in the house. Inutaisho had left a little while ago and he allowed her stay in the room until she was fine. She began to walk around the house going to rooms she never been in. When she came to Sesshomaru's room she walked slowly and ran her hands threw his things. She looked at old photos on his dresser that were him and his birth mother and he was smiling like a child should. She smiled and set the frame back down and looked out his window. She saw a garden and walked out swiftly. She made her way downstairs and slowly and found the way towards the garden. 

She stepped outside and the wind blew gently against her. Her hair flying back soundlessly as she walked towards the small lake. To the rest of the world this would be peaceful. To her it was a place to vent. She finally couldn't take it and broke down crying. Her hands shaking as she hugged herself tightly. She looked up at the sky as the wind whipped her hair around her. She let the tears stream down her face as she opened her mouth and screamed loudly. She made a barrier around herself. So no one could hear her cry. So no one could hear her hurt. She made sure that they wouldn't smell her tears nor her fear. 

After a while it had began to rain a light shower turning into a great thunderstorm. Kagome's tears mixing with the rain. Her clothes soaked to her bones. She stood up shakily and stumbled to the house. Her eyes traveled to gate where she saw headlights. She blinked slowly and began to run. She jumped landing on the second floor of the house. She opened her balcony window and stepped in. She went to the shower and quickly took one so they would think that she was in there. 

She grabbed a simple kimono that Inutaisho had gotten her. She placed her hair in a messy bun and let her front hair to cover her eyes if needed. She slipped on some slippers and put on some pink blush so she would look alive. She heard people come in and went down to make it look normal. She came down the stairs and saw it was Inuyasha, Inutaisho, and Sesshomaru. She saw they were wet and smiled. "So I guess you were caught in the rain," She asked taking in a breath. The crying had gotten her tired and it took the breath out of her. They didn't notice, one did but he refused to point it out for he knew what might have happened.

"Yes we did unfortunately," Sesshomaru muttered. He shook off like a dog his hair flying every where. Kagome's eyes widen and she quickly backed up covering herself so she wouldn't get dirty. Inuyasha did the same and Kagome couldn't help but laugh softly. She smiled and yawned covering her mouth so it wouldn't be rude. "Well good night I must rest and you two puppies need to get cleaned," She vanished before they could tackle her and they heard her laugh once more. Inutaisho couldn't help but feel sadden. His older son was in love and he showed more emotions. It was all because of one girl. One who hated him but loved him all along. Now watching his son smile in years hurt his heart. What he and Kagome promised would hurt him. It would make him cold if it turned for worst. 

Why he promised such a thing he couldn't explain it. He tried to say no. He tried to change her mind. It did no good. Her mind was settled and now he must see his future daughter hurt. In a way that made him hurt. As his two sons made there way to their rooms laughing he couldn't help but let a single tear run down his face. He made his way to his room and changed out of his clothes. He sat down on the edge of his bed and looked out the window. "Please…Just…please watch over her," He asked the kamis in a whisper. When he laid down he had missed the clouds open letting the moonlight shine down in the spot Kagome was crying in. He fell asleep soon after his thoughts and mind shutting off. 

Sesshomaru had taken a shower and left to Kagome's room. He saw her curled up and he went over and crawled in next to her brining her close to his form. He felt her nuzzle into him. He slipped his arms around protecting her in his way. Kagome relaxed and fell back into sleep enjoying the warmth. A deep rumble came from Sesshomaru's chest which soothed Kagome's nerves as she slept.

* * *

* * *

Well heres the chapter! Hope you liked it. 

Promised Memories 


	18. Chapter 18

Challenge is sent

The next day Kagome woke up her whole body relaxed and warm. She felt and heard a soft purr. When she shifted she felt two arms tighten around her. She looked up and saw it was Sesshomaru. She blushed for two reasons. One Sesshomaru was…was…purring. 

Two he had got into her room and in her bed. Not that she was complaining but she hadn't expected that. She let her fingers wander to his face as she traced his markings. She gently went over them and gasped when his eyes fluttered open. Her hand stopped and was about to pull back but Sesshomaru placed his hand on hers. She blinked then her lips formed a smile. 

After this morning Kagome had gotten out of bed and told Sesshomaru to go. They had school and she needed to change. He understood and left for his room to get ready. Kagome decided that she would wear a kimono to school. It was the one her real mother gave to her. She wasn't stupid she knew her real parents. Her mom had died at childbirth but she had made her a kimono. Her real father was killed about five months after. He was working when one of the machines had burst on fire. He had saved a man that had a three children and with another coming. He had placed that mans life before his. Some how she knew that he knew she was going to forgive him. And she did. 

The jewel on Kagome's forehead was still the same. She wasn't able to go back to her humanoid form. Not like she wanted to. Her kimono was floor length. When she placed it on and tied her obi she looked at herself in the mirror. The main colors were black and silver. On the bottom silver doves flew up. While smaller ones followed. Her sleeves went up to her elbows and they had stripes going around. Around her waist her obi was pure white. Her chest area was decorated with roses with black thorns. She then lifted one more item. She stared at the object with a loving stare. She then looked up at the mirror and placed it on her person. It was a necklace that had all the jewels on their foreheads.

She put on black sandals with silver ties going up her leg. She placed her hair in a ponytail and put chopsticks to complete the outfit. One thing Kagome had not told Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was that Kagome had tattoo. It was a snake going around a sword. It was on her shoulder and all her friends had them. Rin and Shippo as well adorned them. She sighed and opened the door. She walked down to the dining room and once more she caught all their eyes. She smiled and took her glass of blood. She sipped it carefully. She fidgeted slightly under their gazes. 

It was Sesshomaru who broke the silence. "I sent the challenge letter," He received a nod. "Kagome you look untouchable," He spoke once more. She blushed and smiled slightly. "Thank you," She spoke in a small voice. Sesshomaru smiled at her which made her heart beat a little faster. Inuyasha had laughed and complemented her as well. Inutaisho had left earlier but he said to say good morning. 

When they arrived at school everyone else had to. Kagura ruler of the wind and sky. Her jewel shown on her. Suikotsu ruler of health and life. On his forehead his jewel shown proudly. Souta ruler of the innocent. His jewel shining as bright as the sun. Sango was the warrior. Ruler of and the beauty it held her jewel was a stunning blue with yellow vines. Ayame ruler of her kin. The wolves hold respect for her. Her jewel a shaggy grey with a wolf prints in the middle. Bankotsu ruler of death. His jewel was the color of snow. With black flames around it. Ginta had bared the same mark as Souta. He was also ruler of the innocent. Jineni his jewel was silver. He was gentle, kind, and loyal. He was pure. It had nothing going around. It was pure silver. Kanna ruler of the mirror. Her jewel was stripped with blue and green. With a smoky grey went around it. Kikyou ruler of dreams. Her jewel was the Shikon. The pure miko now here it has yet to be tainted. She has kept her job as the protector. Kohaku the same jewel Sango had adorned his forehead. Though the colors where opposite. He was ruler of the oceans and he to was a warrior. Rin was the ruler of judgment. Her jewel was midnight blue. Pink flowers going around.

When Kagome saw them she bowed. They bowed as well and when they stood back up many were watching them. The females in the group wore almost exactly the same kimono she was wearing. They knew that each kimono had a special place in their hearts. Kikyou had red and white, Sango green and pink, Kanna blue and white, Kagura purple and red, Ayame grey and a hue blue, Rin pink and white. Each had a design best fitting them. 

When Inuyasha spotted Kikyou he had ran up and hugged her tightly to him. Kikyou had hugged him back happily while kissing him. The males had on what Souta had on. Once more the colors different. Suikotsu green and brown, Bankotsu purple and blue, Ginta brown and black, Jineni blue and green, Kohaku blue and black. Sesshomaru had kept Kagome in his arms when many others had gotten lust in their eyes. When Koga saw Ayame he had did what Inuyasha had down. Miroku did the same with Sango. He actually wasn't perverted. 

When they entered school many had approached them but each one was turned down. Naraku had come up. He thought sense he had punched the replica that he hadn't done any harm. That the real Kagome didn't know about. When he saw her he had gotten up and went to hug her. Instead Souta, Ginta, Suikotsu and Jineni got in front of Kagome. "Leave," Souta commanded. "We know what you did don't think that she doesn't know what happens to her hear happens to her in life," Jineni spoke coldly. "She knows and you're not welcomed," Ginta had spoken up next. Naraku glared at them. "I have done nothing wrong you can keep me away from my girlfriend," He seethed. "I believe she is done with you Na-ra-ku," Suikotsu mocked him. "She has and had her love with her and it is certainly not you," He crouched down as Naraku stepped forward. 

"Stop," Kagome's voice rang out gently. Jineni moved out of the way and so did Ginta. She emerged from the group. "Naraku I was only using you to some extent," She said speaking the truth. "Kagura," She called softly. With her name being called she came forth. "Yes," She asked. "This is Naraku the one I told you about," She saw Kagura's interest peek slightly. "Ah so he is the one," She smiled at Kagome. "Naraku this is Kagura I believe she is the one that would best fit you," She saw Naraku step back slightly shocked. Kagura blushed suddenly and coughed. The bell rang and they all chuckled.

"You two will get to know each other more in a different time I suppose," Kagome grinned and began to walk away holding into Sesshomaru's hand. He had seen everything and was truly blessed with an angel. His angel Kagome. When they had stepped into class everyone had been silent. They sat down next to each other and many started to whisper. They were all used to it. So this wouldn't be any different. During class Sesshomaru had wrote a note and passed it to Kagome. 

_The challenge was set to take place in a deserted forest. _

_I see. Do you think it is safe?_

_I believe so no one is around so it should be secure._

_Very well. What time?_

_It was set for 10:00pm. Is that all right love?_

_That's perfect. We shall inform the group later._

_Very well…what about Rin? Shippo?_

_Rin shall fight with us. Shippo…_

_Its ok love. He will be alright we will win. _

_Thank you I love you so much. _

_I love you to. Very much. _

_When is the date set?_

_Two days from here._

The note ended with that. Kagome looked out the window and prayed that they will win. She was so worried about her friends. They were like family and she wouldn't know what to do if they died. She almost lost hope when Shippo was attacked. She didn't want to feel that again. 

She was nudged by Sango and realized she was being talked to. "Sorry Sango I wasn't paying attention," She said sighing. "That's ok I asked what did you and Sesshomaru talk about," She saw it was the end of class and it was time for lunch. "Oh I need you to get everyone on the roof," She said standing up. Sango nodded and went to retrieve them. Kagome had started to feel drowsy and closed her eyes. She concentrated to find the connection to Souta. 

_Souta_

_Ya Sis?_

_I don't feel good._

_What's wrong?_

_I don't know but I need you to tell everyone about the challenge._

_Very well. What do I tell them?_

_The day us set two days from now and at 10:00pm in a deserted forest._

_OK I will make sure they get that._

_Thank you. I'll be in the nurse's office. _

With that Kagome went to the nurse. The nurse had said it was stressed related and should rest. She gave Kagome a private room that held a bed and blanket. She needed to hear peace. Kagome had fell asleep her headache fading away into her dreams. 


	19. Chapter 19

Two Days are up

Two Days are up

Least to say Kagome and the group were nothing but nerves. They knew that when the days are up they would fight and would not give up. They trained for three months. They would not go down with out a real fight. Inutaisho was dreading it the most. He wished he never made the promise and now he might feel the pain. It was like some one squeezed his heart. All the hurt could kill him. Not his body but his soul.

Shippo's condition had gotten so much better. All they really needed was to wake him up. If not he would remain lost to the world. Rin and Inuyasha had become best friends. They did everything together even with Kikyou. (Not like that pervs…!)

No matter what they all had faith. Like a newborn child. It waited to be brought into the world then when it is its smile is of happiness. Kagome swore she would protect them. At the current time they were sitting in class. It was Friday. The day they all fight. Two days before she had to go to the nurse and Sesshomaru had not known and was worried and had skipped all his classes to make sure she would be alright. When she woke she was surprised but grateful.

Rin had been crying but stop quickly when she found she was fine. The others laughed lightly but knew it was harder on Rin then any them except Kagome. They were all jittery sense it was the day they all fight. Kagome heard the bell and stood up to leave. She started packing her thing's in her bag but was stop by none other by Natasha. Kagome was seriously not in the mood for this.

"You need to move our I will knock you flat," Kagome stated icily. Natasha smirked and faked an innocent smile. "Why Kagome why would say that," She asked looking hurt. "If you don't move out of the way I wi-," She was stopped short when Naraku stepped in. "Slut, move or **I will do it for her**," He narrowed his eyes at her smirking at her shocked looked. "I thought you two broke it off," She asked her lip quivering into a fake pout. Kagura went and stood next to Naraku and grinned. "Yup they did but un like you she has a real heart and introduced us," She saw her face and couldn't help but laugh.

Kagome snickered slightly and walked past Naraku and Kagura. She smiled lightly at them and nodded. "Thanks but don't waste your energy on this one," She said faking a yawn. Natasha glared and went to jump on her but Kagura was much faster. She pinned her to wall and growled. "Don't you know that she can kill you be lucky it wasn't any one else to stop you," She flung the slut demon to the other side of the room walking out of the room following Kagome. Naraku snickered and followed as well smirking.

The bell rung and the three were counted late. They shrugged it off and went to sit down. Sesshomaru had to miss the previous class for he had to attend a meeting. When he saw Kagome come in late he looked her up and down and found she was ok. When she sat down next to him her spot of course she held her head in her hands as she fell into a light doze. Sesshomaru got worried once more and glanced back to Souta who shook his head. Souta raised his hand and the teacher looked over to him, "Yes," He said nodding slightly. "May I take Kagome home it seems she's not well," He said bowing as he stood. The teacher looked over to Kagome and decided to see for himself. "Kagome your failing this class," The teacher lied. Kagome only shook her head. "K Mom…I'll be there," She slumped off to the side slightly her dreams going everywhere in her mind. The teacher blinked and nodded to Souta. "Yes you may," Souta smiled lightly and picked his little sister up. "Don't worry Sesshomaru she'll be fine," He reassured him. Sesshomaru nodded and watched as he walked out with his Kagome.

Sesshomaru tried to make it threw school. But his mind has been racking for an answer. He had failed to see that class was over and Sango had appeared in front of him. "Hey class is over…which means we have to go to our next class," When she didn't get a response she waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Sesshomaru...hello you there," She stopped and tried to think of something. She grinned evilly and looked at him once more. "Kagome said it was over," That snapped him. His head whipped up so fast you could've gotten whip lash. "WH-," Sango clamped a hand over his mouth quickly. "I was only kidding I was trying to get you to pay attention," She laughed again and walked away leaving an angry Sesshomaru trailing behind her.

Sesshomaru grumbled as they met up on the roof. He glared at Sango who was telling everyone what she did. They all laughed and patted Sesshomaru on the back but grinned seeing him move away. "You're a cruel woman," He kept glaring at her as they laughed once more. "Do any of you know what's going on with Kagome," He asked serious now. They all looked up thinking but all shook their heads. "Kanna," Sesshomaru questioned hopefully. She shook her slowly. "My mirror has not much power to handle Kagome," Was her reply. He nodded sighing. The bell rung and it was time to go for the last of the classes. He bumped into someone and found it was only Hojo.

For moment he thought he saw fear in his eyes. He blinked then it was gone. Hojo forced a smile and bowed. "Sorry I wasn't looking," He smiled still. Sesshomaru found it annoying but nodded. "That's alright I wasn't looking as well," He bowed as well and walked past him to his class.

Kagome had woken up after everyone had gotten to Sesshomaru's house. She was living there still and she was happy with that. She yawned and sat up and found the room completely black. She blinked and her eyes quickly adjusted. She knew she had to get ready. She looked to her radio and turned on. Music blasted loudly but she turned it down so her ears wouldn't hurt. She locked the door but found Souta trying to gain access to her mind.

Yes brother?

What are you doing up there?

I'm getting ready look at the time.

Souta looked around and glanced at the clock. It read…9:12. He blinked and knew what she meant. He nodded slightly to himself.

You're right.

Yes. I know. Tell everyone to hurry oh…tell one of the girls to get Rin ready.

Wait your allowing Rin to fight?

…Though I don't like it I must. She's hurting just like me…she loves Shippo and I want her to know…to know that she will never be alone.

I know sis. I will tell one of them.

Thank you Brother.

Souta sighed and stood up. "It's time everyone we have to go and prepare, Kikyou can you take Rin and get her ready," He asked her turning to her. He heard soft gasp and he nodded his head slightly. "Kagome has decided she would allow her to fight," Souta sighed and heard 'Very well' from her. They departed from Sesshomaru's house saying they would meet up at the forest.

Kagome looked out her window and let one tear fall. She breathed in and out calmly and went out the door. She had the rest of her things where Shippo was. She was thinking and she didn't sense that someone was walking right in front and she bumped into said person. She blinked and began to fall back but suddenly felt one arm circle around her waist stopping her from her butt meeting the ground.

Sesshomaru had wanted to go and see Kagome to see if she would be alright. He was also thinking and didn't notice that he bumped into someone but quickly caught the person in a second. He blinked in surprise it was Kagome. "Are you alright, Love," He asked standing her up right. "Oh…Yea" Came Kagome's reply as she smiled softly at him. "Sorry I was thinking I didn't see you," She kissed his cheek gently and smiled once more. Sesshomaru chuckled. "I was doing the same thing," He smiled lovingly at her which caused her to blush.

"Sesshomaru I must go to Shippo I have most of my things in the house," She saw his face go to concern. "Do you not wish to live here," He asked his voice lacing his feelings. Kagome blinked then giggled gently. "No, Love I meant that I have my fighting gear there," She saw his face swell with relief. She laughed again and smiled. "I'll meet up with you all there tell your father that as well," She kissed him once more and walked past him. She had a bag on her back with her clothes. (No she's not running away!)

Sesshomaru watched as she walked off. He was happy that she was feeling better. He went in search of his father. He found him in the study getting ready. He walked in and nodded to him. "Kagome said she would meet us in the location," He saw his father visibly tense and raised a silver eyebrow. "Father…is something the matter," He asked. Inutaisho glanced at his son and shook his head. "Nothing son go and prepare I am just nervous of the upcoming battle," He ordered him with a little explanation. He lied slightly but it was mostly true. He wasn't nervous he was afraid.

"Very well then," He left silently and went to his room. It was now 9:30. He sighed as he let his demon take control. He didn't transform into a huge dog. He only took the features when in the middle of the transformation. The red jagged stripes his teeth going to fangs. His claws deadlier than before. His clothes changed to his traditional kimono. (Ya'll know what I'm talking about!) When he was done he went into his closet and took out his two famous swords. Tokijin and Tensiga. (I don't know how to spell the two swords T.T)

He had very much in control of his beast so he wouldn't harm anyone that was innocent. Well somewhat innocent. He looked out and saw he must go to arrive at the right time. Inutaisho knocked one the door and stepped in. The man standing there looked like the Great Dog General and Lord of the West once more. He stood strong and proud. Sesshomaru's eyes widen slightly and he admired him for a little. "Son…please I know I'm beautiful but we must go," Though one thing never changed. Inutaisho…was still Inutaisho. He always had to ruin a moment by saying something stupid.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and growled. "Father…your ugly," He walked past him smirking when he heard his father grumble like 'ungrateful child…ha he looks like a female and he says I'm ugly' Sesshomaru mentally growled. He hated when his father brought up that subject. It wasn't his fault. "Let's go or we are going to be late," Sesshomaru walked out the door and jumped into the air calling his demon cloud. Inutaisho jumped as well and called his demon cloud. He went up next to his son and glanced at him.

He looked forward and began to think silently to himself. His son, Sesshomaru, who was cold and bitter for all his years sense his mother had died. His son who wouldn't let any one get close to him the one who used to hate Inuyasha was now…open. The one woman who he let in was Kagome and Kagome's friends.

As they rode Inutaisho looked up in the sky and whispered. "Please don't take them from him," He whispered it so low that Sesshomaru didn't even here. He looked ahead and saw they were there. Sesshomaru landed and looked around. Inuyasha had taken off with Kikyou so he would help a bit. He saw he was wearing what Inuyasha's human mother had given him. It was made so it wouldn't hut him. It would be able to take the hits protecting him so he only felt it a little. (Fire Rat I believe)

Kikyou had one a traditional red kimono with armor in the front. Bows and arrows on her back if she needed to use them. Souta had on what he had in the dream. Everyone else had on what they had on in the dream. Jineni looked at Sesshomaru and bowed his head. "You're right on time," He said with a soft smile. Rin came up from behind him and looked at Sesshomaru. "You know I used to dislike you for what you did but now I feel like I can trust you once more," She had started off with a frown but now she had a huge smile. "Even if you had disliked us we never hated you it was that you had interest in Kagome that we became protective," She looked around her and smiled at everyone. "You see Kagome means everything to us we don't like to see her hurt…but now you there next her side. When Kagome heard about Shippo she was heart broken. We were to we knew how she felt and I feel it was my fault that it happened," She started to look down small tears coming down. She sniffed softly wiping them away.

Sesshomaru kneeled down and pulled Rin into a hug. "It was not your fault Rin," He said softly petting her head. "I know Kagome knows it wasn't your blame it was nobody's but mine," He released her and smiled lightly. "She means everything to me as well and I will with every power I have make her happy once more…for Shippo...for everyone who loves her," Rin had tears coming down still but she was smiling. She hugged him tightly and Sesshomaru hugged her back.

Everyone had small tears on the corner of their eyes. They all smiled at the two. Sango had been right. He was always family. It was now 10. During that time it had started to thunder and drizzle. Kagome had yet to be seen by anyone. The rivals had now started to appear. They were coming out of the shadows slowly as small smirks appeared on their faces. The leader stepped up and smiled innocently. "Well it seems you did show up but I see Kagome has not shown her self," The voice held a fake sorrow. Then a voice rang out, "Bitch I'm right here," Kagome was standing there on a tree branch smirking bitterly at all the rivals. Her form strong and powerful.

Sesshomaru looked up to his love and everyone cheered. He didn't know why but he felt something off and worried for her. When she spoke again the worry slipped away.

"We will win," She started off small. "We will win and kill all of you for you did great harm we will win for Shippo," She raised her fist in the air and cried out as a thunder flashed behind her. Kagome's friends cheered louder as she spoke again. "You will all die by our hands tonight!" She jumped landing in front of everyone on her group. She pointed to the leader. "Kira…you die tonight by me," She smirked and yelled. At that moment both rivals charged at each other. Rain coming down hard and thunder flashing every where. Tonight was the night it would all end.


	20. Chapter 20

We all live tonight

We all live tonight

When both groups began to battle Kagome and the one known as Kira jumped into a tree each on their own fields. Inutaisho fought near to make sure when he was called he would hear. "So little Kagome-chan it has been such a long time sense we saw each other," Kira said smiling. "Don't worry this is the last time you will ever see me," Kagome smirked. "Ah don't forget the terms of your little challenge," She said sneering at her. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I do but I don't see why it matter he is not hear," She said looking around quickly. She hadn't sense him yet and she thought she was safe. "Ah Kagome-chan he's here and fighting your so called family," Kira giggled and whistled.

At the moment a demon that was the same height as Sesshomaru came leaped next to Kira. His eyes were deep grey with small green specks. His hair was in a ponytail as strands came around his face. His hair was the same color as Kagome and he smirked at her. Kagome glared and her hand twisted slightly. Inutaisho then leaped up landing next to Kagome. "Is he the one," He asked standing up straighter. "Yes you remember what I said right," She asked glancing at him. He nodded grimly.

Sango was knocked down by one of Kira's people. She jumped up quickly doing a back flip. She then kicked the guy in the face sending him to a tree. She pulled out a small dagger and threw it hard. It zipped threw the rain and wind and hit the target. It was plunged into the guy's neck killing him off quickly. She then turned around punching another. She hissed when she was hit but kept going forcing her self to go on.

Souta was fought by the second strongest one. He grunted when he was kicked in the ribs. He used this to grab the man's leg and twisted it breaking it. He then brought his fist down striking the heart killing him painlessly. He was healed quickly by Jineni who sent a healing wave to him. They both nodded and kept fighting.

Kagura had fought along Naraku. She used her fan and sliced many at a time blood spilling everywhere. Naraku used his poison gas to kill. He cut them somewhere and the poison would kill them instantly.

Rin was surrounded by 5 people. They were all female. She looked at them blankly and shouted. "Ground Rupsher," She jumped in the air as walls of dirt came around the females. She controlled them by her mind and hands. She closed her hand and it smashed all of them blood splattering threw the mud. She giggled and then turned to her new challenge.

Kikyou used her miko powers to purify some of the demons. She dodged an attack as a fist went past her face. She turned quickly and jabbed her elbow into the woman's chin. She then took her sword and stabbed it threw her heart. Once more killing another.

Jineni was using his sheer power. His eyes glowed red when he punched a man. Another came and cut his arm. It healed quickly as he used his hand and strangled the man throwing him in the air as he landed with a sickening thud.

Bankotsu and Suikotsu were back to back slicing everyone who tried to get near them. Suikotsu used his claws as he ripped his victims throat's out. Bankotsu used his large sword. (Banriu I can not spell!)

Kanna had used her mirror to torture them. Sucking them in and throwing them out as they laid their eyes dead to the world just like a worn flower.

Inuyasha was using his claws. He didn't have his sword for his father had it. He had gotten more attacks. He used Blades of Blood with he got an open wound. He used Dragon slice as well. A new ability he had gotten.

Ginta kicked many in their heads successfully crushing their skulls. Ayame had called her wolf pack as they killed off others.

Sesshomaru was currently slicing away like Bankotsu and Suikotsu. He used his speed to his advantage. He quickly jumped in the air calling his poison whip and killing off more than 4 people.

You ask how many were in Kira's group. Over one hundred men and woman had joined the gang. How can such a small group go off and challenge them? One would think it was a stupid and useless reason. They would just and up getting themselves killed. That's not the reason here. They were skilled and had faith in their leader. They fought with heart not for power. They are fighting for someone that they love.

Kagome and Inutaisho stood there looking at Kira and Kai the man that had leaped. "Dear you know if I win…when I win you must come with me to be my mate," Kai had said smirking. "Over my dead body man whore," She spit out. Inutaisho smirked a little and then looked to Kira. He looked closely and saw she was pregnant. He laughed loudly and Kagome looked at him. "What is so funny," She asked glancing at Kira and Kai. "She is with a pup," He said grinning. Kagome looked to her and grinned. "No doubt yours Kai," She said laughing as well. The two glared at them but smirked. "Well Kagome if you lose the pup shall be your child then," He added.

Kagome growled and leapt forward. "Inutaisho kill Kira if you can that pup shall be raised evil if we allow it to grow up," She ordered quickly. He nodded and crouched down. Kai leapt forward as well and began to fight with Kagome.

Kai took out his sword and swiped it at Kagome. She ducked and used her leg to kick him in the stomach. She missed and he grabbed her leg and swung her in the air. She bent forward and clawed at his face. He hissed and he let go quickly. Kagome jumped away only to run at him her sword drawn. She went to plunge it in his ribs but it clashed with his sword. Sparks went everywhere as the metals clashed with each other again. The rain began to get heavier soaking both of them.

Sesshomaru panted as he stopped fighting. There was only about ten more people left of the rival gang. They had retreated into the shadows watching the fight between Kagome and Kai. He looked around and saw his father take down a female demon her head coming right off. He then looked to her stomach and sliced it open. The baby was there and judging the Kira was about to give birth. A demon female doesn't show pregnancy surprisingly. When Inutaisho pulled the infant out he felt guilt. He killed the mother and now the infant was parentless. The father wouldn't care. He looked towards Kagome and held the child close to him. Sesshomaru ran up to his father and looked at the child.

"Father?" He questioned as rain came down washing the blood off the pup. "I can't kill the infant…he would turn out like Inuyasha…distant and hated by every one," Inutaisho smiled sadly as he brushed the child's head. Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. When he heard a shriek his head snapped to alert. Kikyou had seen the infant and took it out of Inutaisho's arms. "Go I will take care of the young one for now," She said creating a barrier so the child wouldn't get sick.

Both men ran towards the sound. Inutaisho held Sesshomaru back as they saw what happened. Kagome was on the ground Kai's sword tip at her neck. She was bleeding from her shoulder pooling around staining her clothes even the rain didn't stop it. Sesshomaru growled loudly trying to break free. "Son stop you can't help her," Inutaisho said keeping a strong grip. "No she is my life let me go," He struggled more as lighting flashed.

Kagome looked up her vision fading slightly. She narrowed her eyes and tried to knock Kai off. She then cried out and found her shoulder was in pain. Jineni couldn't send her healing power because Kai had put a barrier around them. Kai removed his sword away and he kneeled down. "Sorry Kagome but if you're going to be my mate then you better learn your place," He said making sure it was loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear.

Sesshomaru then stopped everything. He heard him and he then knew what Kagome had spoken about to his father. Why he had tensed. Why Kagome had become more distant. She had given her life like a game. "…Why…," He looked to his father who looked down in shame. "I'm sorry son…I promised her," He let go of Sesshomaru and stepped back. Sesshomaru was for the first time afraid for his love. He looked at her form and his hands went to fists.

Kagome looked to where Sesshomaru was and looked at him with sorrow. She then turned her head and spit in Kai's face. "My place is with Sesshomaru not with a bastard like you," She brought her foot kick him in the head. She sent him into a tree and she used that time to get up out of the barrier. She looked to Jineni who nodded. He sent a healing power to her. She sighed in relief as her shoulder healed. She then got into a stance as Kai came up. He sprung out to her and went to punch her gut. She jumped quickly and kicked the side of his head. He got her foot and she used that to send her fist to his face. She was let go and she jumped back. She then looked to Kikyou. "Give your bow," She yelled quickly. She caught it with ease and created an arrow with all her power.

She took aim and locked it at her target. Kai. She then released the arrow just as he released his sword. He flung towards her hitting her straight on. Her arrow whipped threw hitting him scare in the heart. He fell back as his body was washed away with the rain. Kagome smirked slightly but gasped when she fell backwards. The sword had got her. She dropped the bow and tried to breath for air.

Sesshomaru went straight towards her and took the sword out quickly. He kneeled down gathering Kagome in his arms. He hugged her tightly and whispered. "We won love…please…love we won," He had begun to cry silently. He looked down and saw she was smiling up at him. "Sesshomaru I love you," She whispered as she closed her eyes her breathing slowing down. "Kagome…I love you to," Sesshomaru buried his face in her hair as the rain stopped. The sun broke threw shining down at the two.

That happened four years ago. Kagome had not died that day. She was badly injured but Suikotsu and Jineni were able to heal her. Shippo had woken up the minute Kagome had killed Kai. When he saw Kagome he started to cry asking what would happen to his mother now. Sesshomaru had hugged him with Rin telling them it would be alright that they should not be afraid anymore. Natasha had been killed in an accidental shoot range. Sure…accidental. Hojo was forgiven but he had transferred to another school. Shippo was happy once more. It took Kagome five weeks to recover. All of them were happy and all were living in Inutaisho's house.

"Sakura," Kagome yelled out. "Time for lunch," She said then laughed as she heard small footsteps running towards the kitchen. Kai and Kira pup was now Kagome's. Kagome had understood what Inutaisho had done and loved the young one like it was her own. She was expecting her second pup in a few more months. Sesshomaru and her had married in the human tradition and mated. Her first pup wasn't Sakura it was Caleb. He accepted Sakura and treated her like a baby sister. Which she wasn't she was older but acted younger. Caleb was very mature for his age. He was only four but he acted like Sesshomaru. Surprise there.

"Mom Shippo and Rin are sucking face again," Sakura giggled as she plopped down in the chair. You guessed it. Rin and Shippo had begun to date when they both were the right age. Kagome laughed at her daughter's face. "Don't worry me and your father will deal with those two," She said smiling softly. Caleb came down after a while with Tala.

Tala had come back the same day Natasha was killed. She had completed her training earning the elders respect. Tala's tail wagged back and forth as she ran out side. Caleb ran after her laughing.

Sesshomaru came down yawning and walked in the kitchen. He saw Kagome and smiled. He always wondered why he has such an angel as her. He went and kissed her cheek hugging her softly. Kagome smiled and kissed him back. He then went to Sakura kissing her forehead. "Love, are you sure you don't want to rest today," He asked sitting next to his daughter. He had accepted the fact that she was not his but he loved her just as well. "Well…I don't know can you handle the two," She asked wearily remembering last time. Inutaisho had been tied up into a chair forcing him to play…tag. Funny thing though he was always it!

Sesshomaru had fallen asleep on the couch as this happened. "Yes I can I won't let them out of my sight this time," He said making sure he could keep this promise. "Alright fine," She said laughing. She kissed him again then Sakura who giggled and ran out to find Caleb. Sesshomaru then knew they were plotting against him.

"You know I love you right Sesshomaru," Kagome said smiling. Sesshomaru smiled back to her standing up hugging her to him. "I know and I love you to so much," He kissed her on the lips gently and then smiled lovingly at her. She blushed and rested her head on his chest. Sesshomaru didn't mind spending his whole life like this. With his children and Kagome's friends, his father, Inuyasha, and more importantly Kagome. He would enjoy his life with her. Always and forever.


End file.
